


Suddenly, She

by ConfidentEntree



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Bumbleby, Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Bumbleby, F/F, References to Sex, References to alcoholism and day drinking, Suggestive Themes, White Rose - Freeform, an abundance of dialogue, an abundance of texting, happy schnees, mild day drinking, references to poly team CFVY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidentEntree/pseuds/ConfidentEntree
Summary: It was a normal Friday for Weiss, but like so many dominoes a small deviation in the norm leads to so many more and now she has to change schools, get a new phone, and buy a coffee shop to burn it down. Or maybe just stop being so dramatic.It was the worst Friday of the semester for Ruby, especially since she couldn't get her eyes unstuck from the Ice Queen who just happened to have saved her and threw a coffee on her today. Maybe it was just the weirdest Friday ever.





	1. Are you sure about that?

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped.

               Friday. It was supposed to be the best day of the week right? Well this Friday was turning out to be most rotten day of any week so far this semester. Ruby had had plenty of run ins with bullies before – in high school and younger being the ‘weird’ little sister of a popular girl could do that – but it was always sorted out really quickly by that same older sister. Why does she have to be out of town for a boxing tournament this weekend? Ruby knows Cardin keeps sniffing around her sister, is that why he was doing it in the first place? Wow. Desperation wears Cardin as a scent.

                “Are you listening you little freak?” He slammed the book she was reading down on the library desk with his big, meaty hand.

                “Not really, Cardin. This is a library so I was being literate.” Ruby mumbled almost defiantly and immediately regretted it when he grabbed her chair and slid it back roughly enough she had to scramble to keep it from tumbling.

                “What was that you said?” He demanded as he grabbed the neck of her hoodie.

                “Uh, I said –”

                “That you’re an illiterate brute soaked for too long in your own false masculinity. Cardin Winchester – if you want to stroke yourself in public so badly just go get on the subway like a normal defective pervert.” A cold voice struck the air between them snap freezing Ruby and Cardin tightened his grip before pushing her backwards and standing fully to face the approaching threat.

                “What gives bitch?” He squares his shoulders and Ruby follows his eyes after stabilizing the chair again to see The Bitch, Our Notorious Ice Queen, Weiss Schnee descend from on high to rescue her.

                “That’s Ms Bitch to you, deepthroat – or would you like everyone to know why you don’t come to the good parties any longer?” Weiss whispered and Ruby’s mouth dropped open as Cardin went pale and took a step away, “it couldn’t be very comfortable in the closet with those steroid shoulders Cardin, you should just come out already. It’s ok to be –” Cardin flipped the entire table Ruby’s stuff was sitting on in Weiss’s direction before shouting and stomping off as loudly as he could. Weiss scoffed at his retreating form before turning around. Those revelations certainly cast things in a different light, Ruby turns to see Weiss walking away and quickly shakes off her stupor,

                “hey! Uh, thank you for helping me. So much, I’m –” she starts before Weiss interrupts.

                “Oh, that wasn’t for you – he was interfering in my study time and I didn’t appreciate it.” Weiss looks down at Ruby’s stuff scattered everywhere, “you’d better get started on your mess before the librarian gets back.” Ruby glances down, sighs, and gets down to clean up. She happens to look back up just in time to watch Weiss turn her back again with a little bit of exaggeration in her hips and she just knows Weiss must be setting her up as her eyes get stuck and her gay little heart stops. Sure enough Weiss turns just before she’s out of sight with an odd look and a frown and Ruby sighs again.

                “Ruby Rose! What’s the meaning of this?” Ruby hangs her head as Ms. Goodwitch’s voice strikes her like an arrow.

                Worst Friday Ever.

 

 

* * *

 

 

                Weiss grumbled all the way back to the table where she was studying. This had so far been a fairly normal Friday, but just one deviation had sent things spiraling wildly out of control culminating in that… whatever that encounter was. As she sits back down she hears Ms. Goodwitch’s scolding voice bounce around the bookshelves and sighs. She warned the girl, but instead of doing as she was told she just had to stare at – Weiss blushes at the memory and quickly tries to return to her studies, only to drift off again. She doesn’t like harassing people about their preferences, being the useless lesbian she is deep down inside, but using Cardin’s own self-hating homophobia against him is really the only way to get him to do anything. She just hopes the girl doesn’t take the comments made at Cardin personally. As another sigh slips out Weiss makes a decision; since things are already this far out of whack she might as well take it all the way. She puts her books away and opens her messages;

 

>   
>  [me]:  
>  Hey
> 
>                                                      [Cinder]:                               
>             Hey to you I thot you were studying ?
> 
>   
>  [me]:  
>  I was, but I’ve decided I’m done with today
> 
>   
>                                                       [Cinder]:  
>         OwO Sum1 angered our IceQueen lmao
> 
>                                                      [Cinder]:  
>                        Did you have nething in mind
> 
>   
>  [me]:  
>  Shut up! And not really, I just can’t anymore
> 
>   
>                                                       [Cinder]:  
>                                     I got u bae come over
> 
>   
>  [me]:  
>  For the lAST TIME DON’t BAE ME! Deflkhjgao
> 
>   
>                                                        [Cinder]:  
>            How long did it take you to stage that  
>                                                      keysmash?
> 
>   
>  [me]:  
>  I’ll kill you. See you soon.

 

                Weiss takes a cleansing breath before she stands. Honestly, she hates these people. She believes her friends to be about as deep as a puddle and as empathetic as a brick wall. As plastic as the three are, not quoting the Mean Girls is something Weiss has to struggle with everyday, (Merc is definitely Karen though, Weiss believes it with her whole heart). Weiss shakes off her distraction again and heads back out. As she passes the now cleaned table, the little disaster’s head whips up like she was called and Weiss has to fight off a shiver as genuine, silver eyes follow her every movement out. And if she slows down and emphasizes her swagger a little bit? Well, who’s going to fault her when she has such a devoted audience?

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

                “Woe! Woe and lamentations! The wailing and the gnashing of teeth!” Ruby cries in the storage area of the café and coffee shop she works in, this being the fifth time she’s had to run back for more coffee beans and cups. She turns with a glare as the cook laughs at her,

                “You have a lot of energy today, did something good happen?” Sun asks easily controlling three full pans.

                “No, Sun – it has been an awful day and these,” she takes a calming breath, “ **complex** orders just won’t stop! Where are they all coming from??”

                “Ha! You got me there, but surely it’s not so bad – Blake will be back in a few minutes and I bet the next group turns the day around.” He turns around with a bright smile which Ruby can’t help but return, though she absolutely does not agree.

                “Fine, I bet – the next group of people figures out a way to maim me without coming over the counter and you owe me ten lien.” Sun laughs loud and full at that.

                “Alright, counter bet; the next group of people has your soul mate and I get to be your best man instead of Yang.”

                “That’s completely ridiculous!”

                “You’re completely ridiculous!”

                “Fine! Bet.” Ruby yells at Sun once the bell over the door rings and she hurries back to her station with all the replacement supplies in her arms blocking her view. “Hi! Welcome to Roasty’s, what can I brew you for?” Ruby says the line with all the faux enthusiasm she has for it and just grabs the order pad without looking up.

                “I’ll have the…”  She’s grateful to her forethought as she sort of spaces out while writing down what has to be the single most needlessly complicated drink she’s ever made.

                “Name?”

                “W-”

                “Just write ‘Atlas bitch’ on it, gods did you even hear yourself order?” A different voice cuts in and Ruby doesn’t bother arguing. She glances to the side as the back door opens and sees Blake coming back so she decides to devote the time to only having to make this monstrosity once.

                “Alright, I’ll get started on that. My coworker just walked in so she’ll help you next.” She vaguely gestures towards the other voice and turns around. Hearing them start to banter between themselves she can’t help but think one voice is awfully familiar, but she puts it aside to make the accursed order.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

                Weiss is mildly offended that Cinder has dragged her to this, quaint, establishment; but Cinder assures her it’s the most popular coffee shop among their peer group so she figures she owes it at least one visit. They enter through a thick glass door with a tacky ‘Roasty’s’ neon sign hung up inside of it and a cliché bell jingles to signal their arrival. The first thing she thinks is how annoying that bell must get, the second is that it’s surprisingly clean, as much as that means for the odd combination of hunter green furniture, dark wood tables and bar, and shiny chrome trim. It’s almost unsettling because it works, but it feels like it maybe shouldn’t?

                “Hi! Welcome to Roasty’s, what can I brew you for?” The server behind the counter chirps tiredly without even looking up and Weiss wants to be mad, but she’s a little unsettled by how cute the broad little shoulders are in that dark green with the cream colored –

                “I’ll have the…” Weiss spaces out a little as she rattles off her default order at Starpucks and she almost startles when she’s asked for her name.

                “W –” Cinder claps her hand on top of her shoulder and she just knows she’s going to hate whatever she’s going to say next.

                “Just write ‘Atlas bitch’ on it, gods did you even hear yourself order?” Cinder laughs and Weiss briefly contemplates murder,

                “alright, I’ll get started on that. My coworker just walked in so she’ll help you next.” But since the server has put her order above Cinder’s she supposed she can allow her to live.

                “You’re the bitch.” Is what Weiss says instead; it’s very clever, she knows, but she just wants her coffee.

                “There’s the stellar conversationalist we all know and love. Boo, if you were any more eloquent, they’d sell recordings of your normal conversations as slam poetry.” Cinder pokes at her already overtaxed will.

                “I will kill you, you know. I could do it.” Weiss threatens.

                “Oh, but you won’t.” Cinder answers with a really nasty smile and for a moment Weiss wonders just what the hell Cinder means by that, but before she can ask she hears the server call for ‘Atlas’. Weiss walks over, trying to keep one eye on Cinder and picks up her coffee. She takes a drink, already ready to ask for a new one because the first one is never right, and liquid heaven meets her tongue. Not only is her coffee prepared to perfect specifications but the spirit of the drink is intact so the temperature and textures are perfect too. She whips her head up to see the server still standing right there apparently waiting for approval. Weiss is ready to give it until her eyes run from the nametag ‘Ruby’ up over those delightful shoulders, over a well cut chin, soft looking pink lips, a cute nose and finally fall into those same silver pools from earlier. Weiss feels her brain blue screen, feels her hands go slack, and feels the coffee start to slip. Suddenly Ruby is much closer and Weiss is backpedaling, apparently without her coffee, which Ruby is now wearing. Weiss stares at Ruby in horror at her own actions as Ruby seems to be contemplating the front of her uniform and what just happened. Weiss leaves all the loose lien she has on the counter and walks out as quickly without running – a bright blush lighting her way.

  _Well, I can’t ever come back here. No, I have to buy the store and burn it down._ Weiss finally slowed down a couple of blocks from The Incident, _oh gods, she’s going to think I’m a lunatic._

* * *

 

                “Atlas!” Ruby calls and then waits at the counter for a moment. She knows that coffee is perfect, but complicated as it is, she’s bound to have to do it again and so she waits for ‘Atlas’ to take her first drink. Ruby sighs and looks down across the counter at a pair of jeans worth more than she is hugging a pair of hips just so. She doesn’t mean to but her eyes wander up across a shiny, white, leather belt with a silver and probably real diamond belt buckle not being worn properly  but oh man is it properly accentuating the way those jeans probably hug that ass. Ruby can’t help but bite her lip as her view wanders over a form fitting white tank top under a dark blue dress shirt that’s too big and left open. Suddenly her eyes are running over snowy white hair and she starts to realize something and she makes it to Weiss’s face just as Weiss locks eyes with her. Ruby’s mouth immediately drops open to apologize, sure that she’s been caught staring for the third time that day when in her periphery she see’s Weiss’s coffee start to fall. Without thinking she moves forward to catch it but that apparently startles Weiss who jumps back, pushing the falling coffee forward out of Ruby’s hands and instead all over her front.

                Ruby is paralyzed by confusion for a moment as her mind tries to process the mess across her apron, the mess across the counter, and the vague burning feeling. She looks up to offer Weiss a new coffee just in time to see her drop a bunch of lien on the counter and make a hasty retreat. Blake gives the girl, Cinder apparently, that came in with Weiss her order and she laughs for a long moment before looking directly at Ruby.

                “You want her number? I’ll give it to you because I would love to watch this disaster play out.” Ruby stares, baffled by the offer so Blake answers in her stead.

                “Please. This is the most exciting thing that’s ever happened here. Ruby go get cleaned up.” Ruby nods still not quite caught up with what exactly just happened nor what is continuing to happen.

_Weirdest Friday, of all time,_ she thinks as she walks into the office and away from the laughter at the counter. _Gods she’s going to think I’m such a creep._


	2. I can't believe you've done this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whose fault was it that she was so weird and dysfunctional? Her's? Her sister's? Society's? Who knows, in any case she was sure there was no way Weiss would answer a barrage of lame like that. 
> 
> [weiss]:  
> Alright, when does your shift end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! I'm glad you guys like my Lesbian Disaster Parade hahaha! :D Here's chapter 2

                “You what?!” Weiss yells into her phone Saturday afternoon only to be met by mad cackling.”Why would you do that? Now I have to change schools and get a new phone too!”

                _“Would you please calm down, Weiss? She wasn’t angry.”_

                “How could you possibly know that?”

                _“I have my ways! Thing is, I can give you her number too.”_ Her mind blanks out at that statement. No longer does Weiss believe Cinder is comparable to someone as simple as Regina George, no – that’s too small scale.

                _“Weiss? Weiss? Are you there? Ha! You’re such a fucking mess! Here I’ll text it to you – she’s got the day off tomorrow and she’ll be all alone, why don’t you entertain her? Bahaha –”_ Some kind of  actual supervillain, she must be, that’s the only explanation Weiss has as she allows the phone to slip from limp fingers before walking out of her room, down the stairs, and out on to the back patio. Bracing her hands on her hips she takes a deep breath, staring into nothing, trying to figure out just how things went from 0 to 100 so damned fast. Well, that and how she was going to fake her own death – which isolated island she’ll be moving to…

                “You’re looking particularly ‘shook’ this afternoon sister.” Whitley’s voice drifts into her consciousness from the patio chairs behind her. “Solving world problems," he takes a moment to obnoxiously sip something, "or are you busy being a disaster, again?” With a peculiar talent he plucks at exactly the wrong threads, but today Weiss has no patience to spare and figures that faking her own death and leaving society could wait on her reminding Whitley just who was the older sibling again. Slowly she turns with a sinister smile. 

                “Thank you for volunteering, Whitley,” she stretches her arms above her head before snapping narrowed eyes to his. “Run.”

                He does, jumping up right away he scrambles in the door and up the stairs squealing the whole way, with Weiss right on his heels. She lets him escape into his room before slapping his door once and then continuing on to her own. Chuckling at his distraction, she sees the phone she dropped earlier and rolls her eyes; it won’t kill her to at least text the girl and apologize, probably.

 

 

 

 

 

>                                                      [cinder]:
> 
>                                  Ruby Rose  [ **contact** ]

 

                Weiss saves the contact card and stares at her phone for a while. She remembers Cinder mentioning Ruby would be off tomorrow, so did that mean messaging today would be troublesome? Trying to stare an answer into being at her phone, (without actually taking initiative of course) she startles when she receives several unexpected messages. Picking up the again dropped device she opens it to read.

 

 

 

 

 

>                                                       [ruby]:
> 
>  Hey uh this is me um Ruby from school n  
>                                                       roastys
> 
>                                                        [ruby]:
> 
>  Sry if its weird but ur frend gave me your  
>                                                     # so well
> 
>                                                        [ruby]:
> 
>    Well im about 2 b off work n I ondered f  
>                   u wnted me 2 replace ur coffee
> 
>                                                        [ruby]:
> 
>   Uh cuz I can sry 2 spam u ill shut up now

 

                Once Weiss figures out what Ruby’s trying to say she can’t help but laugh at how adorkable the messages are.

 

 

 

 

 

> [me]:  
>  Alright, when does your shift end?

 

                Weiss waits only a moment for a reply.

 

 

 

 

>                                              
> 
>                                                     [ruby]:
> 
>                          In a hour :o ru coming?
> 
>  
> 
> [me]:  
>  I’ll see you in an hour then
> 
>  
> 
>                                                   [ruby]:
> 
>                                                  :o ! :D

 

                Weiss chuckles at the response to her agreement and stands to pick an outfit – there’s barely any time after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

               “And then they just laughed like lunatics for half an hour while they planned out our entire lives. It was really weird – your girlfriend is really weird when you aren’t here – when will you be home to contain her again?” Ruby whines into the phone at her sister who chuckles back.

_“There are only a couple of matches left today, we’ll head back tomorrow morning. I think you can handle being her toy for one more day – can’t you?”_

               “NO! No I can’t! Yaaaaaang! They were literally shipping us –”

 _“But from the way you’ve been talking about her it doesn’t sound like them getting you a date with **her** is your problem? So why is there a problem?” _Yang responds, clearly not understanding Ruby’s plight.

               “Yang! You clearly don’t understand my plight!”

_“You’ve been reading Jane Mosstone again, haven’t you?”_

               “What? No! What does that have to do with anything?”

_“I can just see you being all moody on the moors right now, all ‘whatever shall I do, the one I love is a cad and cannot love me back!’ haha! Tone down the angst and just ask if you can replace her coffee – uhp! You get free coffee, what do you have to lose? Just see how it goes and if it’s terrible, **then** you can brood on the moors little sister. I need to go tape up now – I love you mwah!”_

               “Guh, Yang!” Ruby tries to protest, but Yang had already gone. She leaves her room and walks into the front room, falling face first into Blake reading on the couch.

               “Oof! What was that for?” Blake moves her book to look down at Ruby curling up next to her.

               “I’m mad at you.”

               “Did Yang agree with me?” Ruby nods into her stomach and Blake can’t stop the fond smile that bubbles up as she strokes Ruby’s hair. “Alright, I promise – if nothing good comes out of my meddling I’ll bake you cookies for a week?” Ruby doesn’t move and Blake laughs.

               “Two weeks?” Nothing, “Ruby, Yang would kill me if I promised you more than two weeks and two days so that’s all I can promise you.” The grunt and nod let her know her terms were accepted. “You have work today – but you can stay there for half an hour if you want.” Blake’s smile doesn’t fade a bit as her claimed little sister snuggles in to pout for half an hour.

 

                Ruby’s Saturday midday shift goes about as well as it ever does – which is to say it feels like she’s on fire and the coffee is on fire and the building is on fire and they’re in hell for most of it. Finally about an hour and a half from the end of her shift the momentum slows and she gets a break. She gets Sun to sneak her a portion of fries and sits outside. She pulls her phone out and stares at it for almost fifteen minutes before she finally works up the nerve and opens up her contacts.

 

 

 

 

> [me]:  
>  Hey uh this is me um Ruby from school  
>  n roastys
> 
> [me]:  
>  Sry if its weird but ur frend gave me your #  
>  so well
> 
> [me]:  
>  Well im about 2 b off work n I ondered f u  
>  wnted me 2 replace ur coffee
> 
> [me]:  
>  Uh cuz I can sry 2 spam u ill shut up now

 

                Ruby facepalms and pushes her fries away, wondering whose fault it is that she’s so weird and dysfunctional. Hers? Her sisters? Society’s? Who knows, in any case she was sure there was no way Weiss would answer a barrage of lame like that.

 

 

 

 

 

>                                              [weiss]:
> 
>     Alright, when does your shift end?

 

                She could hear the trumpeting of the heavens, truly she could. It only took her a second to reply,

 

 

 

 

 

> [me]:  
>  In a hour :o ru coming?
> 
>                                              [weiss]:
> 
>                I’ll see you in an hour then
> 
> [me]:  
>  :o ! :D

 

                Ruby breathes for a moment, stunned to silence, before letting out a long squeal. She’s certain now that miracles do happen. She jumps right up and runs inside, doing a victory dance and waving Sun away from the grill so she can give him a giant hug.

                “Something good did happen then?” He asks.

                “Well, maybe!” He laughs at her response and goes back to his job before anything can get burned.

                “Good! Your part of the bet fell through, but mine still counts you know.” He winks at her and Ruby just blows a raspberry at him before prancing towards the front, stopping to fix her hair and straighten up her uniform. She was going to make sure she kept her shit together today, giving herself a fist pump in the mirror she turned around only to find her coworker Jaune staring at her. His mouth opens like he wants to say something, but he just works his jaw a few times before closing it and nodding at her. Ruby is fairly certain her blush is hot enough to start fires with right now so she nods in return and walks back to her station.  So, that was unfortunate, but one incident does not a trend make! Ruby takes a steadying breath and goes back to work. Yeah, it was going to be just fine.


	3. A milk stand in my coffee house?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby stands her ground against Jaune’s ridiculous, spurious and, quite frankly, fallacious claims. If only she had remembered to watch the time instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys like it. You have no idea how much fun I'm having, I'm so glad to share teh lols

               Weiss looks at the clock on her phone before getting out of the car, early – but not ‘desperate’ early. The very idea that anyone can find being early a bad thing chafes her and she huffs at the concept as she double checks her appearance in the driver’s side mirror. The old, oversize, Malice in Chains hoodie she’s indefinitely borrowing from her sister sits just right on top of the ‘chastischnee’ belt (as Cinder insists on calling it), currently holding up perfectly casual acid wash jeans. After she checks to make sure her jeans are acceptably tucked into her white Doc Tartin’s, she heads inside. As she pushes open the door it becomes immediately clear why some people prefer to be late.

                The first thing she hears after the bell is a vehement ‘shit!’ from behind the counter which draws her eye to the fact that Ruby is on top of the counter, in a head stand, chugging what could be chocolate milk or iced mocha from several cups rigged together, through a single straw. The same expletive apparently draws Ruby’s attention away from what she’s doing, towards the door – towards Weiss. Her eyes grow comically wide, wider still as her lapse in concentration causes a hand to slip and she starts to pitch at a bad angle. Weiss starts forward, but before Ruby falls a blond guy in a hairnet catches her, laughing the whole time.

                “You did better than Jaune though!” He comments, followed by some weird groaning that drifts from behind him. Ruby’s still trying to catch her breath from choking on surprise and chocolate liquid so Weiss stands still in the middle of the room, partially in awe of Ruby’s arms and core muscles, mostly just full of questions she doesn’t know if she wants answers to or not.

               

                “Weiss! Hi! Uh – wow, I didn’t know it had been an hour already! Ha!” Ruby starts as soon as she recovers. The blond that caught her winks at Weiss and cleans the cups off the counter,

                “I’ll clock you out, Ruby. Have fun.” He laughs while he stoops to pick something – another blonde man apparently – up off the floor.

                “So, that was a thing that you saw.” Ruby blushes and directs her gaze at the counter while she rubs at the back of her neck. “You still want that replacement coffee? ‘Cause it’s no big if you don’t.” Weiss shakes her head and steps up to the counter properly.

                “It was actually kind of impressive. It also put me in a bit of a mood for a mocha-spresso.” She smiles even though Ruby’s still looking at the counter, but it seems to do the trick as she spots Ruby’s blush get a little darker.

                “Oh stop it you, you’re the…” Ruby turns around mumbling things that Weiss is fairly certain are positive, but she can’t be sure until Ruby comes back with a large cup.

                “You want to sit in here for a bit? I’m gonna change my shirt real quick.” Ruby offers shyly and Weiss nods. “Oh, you uh, you want anything to eat? I’ll get Sun – he’s the cook – to fix it.”

                “I’m fine with the coffee for now, thank you Ruby.” Weiss throws Ruby a smile which she promptly returns.

                “Ok, cool, I’ll return pretty. Uh, pretty soon. Right, soon. I’ll be right back!” Ruby turns and clearly tries to **not run** away. Weiss watches her go and imagines what she must look like running; before shaking her head and picking a booth.

 

* * *

 

 

                “There is absolutely no way your keg stand technique is superior to mine! Mine is a noble tradition passed down for generations!” Ruby stands her ground against Jaune’s ridiculous, spurious and, quite frankly, fallacious claims.

                “Ruby, they're literally just a way to get drunk – how is any part of that noble?” Jaune is losing the argument and he knows it, ha!

                “The tradition part! It doesn’t matter – why don’t you put your money where your mouth is and prove it! I’ll bet you all twenty lien I have in my pocket right now my keg stand is vastly superior to yours!”

                “First of all, we’re at work we can’t do keg stands! Secondly, are you serious? Twenty lien?”

                “You’re just scared you’ll lose!”

                “Ruby! I’m scared I’ll get fired! What part of ‘we’re at work’ are you missing? Sun, please help me!”

                “I dunno man, it sounds like she’s got you. We could rig something up to simulate the pressure and just use chocolate milk, that’s just about as difficult to drink against gravity – don’t man, you don’t wanna know.” Sun joins the conversation with a smirk as Jaune’s face falls.

                “Fine – but you’re setting it up. And I swear to the gods Ruby, if I get fired for this – you’re going to explain it to my mother and sisters… On top of the twenty lien you’ll be paying me!” He rubs his temples as sun laughs and walks to the back to get supplies.

                “If you get fired I will do that for you – but you aren’t getting any money off of me, you’re going down.” Ruby narrows her eyes at him and imagines the theme of a Cliff Eastwood's movie playing. Jaune’s eyes narrowed as well, apparently hearing the same song.

                “Bet.”

 

                It takes a little time, a bit of trial and error, and a whole lot of office supplies – but they finally manage to rig up something that will do the trick.

                “Alright, I’ve already dimmed the outside lights so Ruby you’re up on the counter – Jaune I’ve got your legs since you can’t do a handstand by yourself. Rules are simple - first to clear wins or first to give loses, contestants are you ready?!” Sun imitates a professional announcer as Ruby hops up onto the counter and gets in position.

                “Ready!” She confirms.

                “Ready.” Jaune echoes and the game begins on Sun’s cue. Ruby devotes all of her focus getting her handstand steady before she starts drinking. She’s comfortable enough by halfway she takes a moment to look at Jaune who chooses that moment to lose as milk comes out of his nose and he pushes out of Sun’s grip. It’s as if the universe chooses that exact same moment to remind Ruby that her life is a parade of disasters. The bell rings and Sun coughs out a ‘shit!’ with a smile and a laugh at Ruby and Ruby turns to look and see what hell just walked in. She locks eyes with a stunned, (and if she were to be honest, a completely breathtaking) Weiss. She chokes and her hand slips and she’s about to run her face into the milk cups before mercifully breaking her neck as she falls off the counter, but Sun catches her before anything worse can happen.

                “Hahaha! You did better than Jaune though!” He laughs and makes sure she’s steady on her feet before letting go. Jaune groans from where he landed on his hands and knees and Ruby smirks briefly – she was getting twenty lien, tradition wins again, ha! Sun nudges her discreetly and she’s reminded of something she definitely did not win. Still catching her breath she decides she’ll blame society for this and prepare her cookie order for Blake.

                “Weiss! Hi! Uh – wow, I didn’t know it had been an hour already! Ha!” Ruby starts as soon as she’s confident she can talk without chocolate milk coming out. She sees Sun dispose of Jaune’s cups out of the corner of her eye before he reaches over to grab the ones still on the counter.

“I’ll clock you out, Ruby. Have fun.” He laughs and shoots her a wink before picking up Jaune as well and heading to the back.

                “So, that was a thing that you saw.” Ruby feels her face heat up and directs her gaze at the counter instead of the girl still standing in the middle of the cafe. If Weiss didn’t think she was beyond normal before, she sure would now, “y- you still want that replacement coffee? ‘Cause it’s no big if you don’t.”

                “It was actually kind of impressive. It also put me in a bit of a mood for a mocha-spresso.” Ruby can hear a smile in the sentence even though she refuses to look up so she smiles in return and turns to make the coffee, absentmindedly mumbling in the process.

                “Oh stop it you, you’re the impressive one all attractive and cool as ice and shit…” Her eyebrows furrow and upon further review, she blames Yang for her dysfunction. With a quick shake of her head she turns back to Weiss and offers the largest cup they have.

                “You want to sit in here for a bit? I’m gonna change my shirt real quick.” She asks cautiously and Weiss nods. Relief floods Ruby and she starts to walk away, “oh! You uh, you want anything to eat? I’ll get Sun – he’s the cook – to fix it.” She points vaguely at the kitchen as if to illustrate and Weiss smile grows.

                “I’m fine with the coffee for now, thank you Ruby.”  Ruby has no choice but to smile back.

                “Ok, cool, I’ll return pretty. Uh, pretty soon. Right, soon. I’ll be right back!” Well. Maybe her dysfunction is all her own after all. Is this an excuse to fake her death and move to Vacuo? Get a mustache? Join a cartel? Actually die in a hail of gunfire protecting the –

                “You’re doing fine, Ruby. Quit planning elaborate suicides.” Sun laughs when he turns her back toward the office she’s just passed. “You just mumbled ‘hail of gunfire’. Don’t try to bullshit me little red! Just get changed and get back out there!” Sun cuts off her protests before she can make them and laughs at her pout.

                “Go.” He points once more before turning back to his own work and Ruby does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost died of lolpoxia while writing this. hopefully you did not die this time so we can see each other again next time.


	4. It's more likely than you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proper chat over chocolate drinks - my pockets are filled with the good tropes like so much confetti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prepared yesterday in case RT decided to murder me today (I'm a first member) we'd all at least have this. Without spoilers I'll just say it fueled my OTP heart.

Ruby strips off her apron and work uniform to the black, tank top underneath and throws her favorite red jacket over the top of it.

                “You gonna be ok little red?” Sun asks - he’s apparently decided to make sure she isn’t still planning a get away

                “Sure, not like I could get more awkward – right?” Sun laughs and pats her on the shoulder.

                “Good luck, Ruby.” He smiles and she frowns, his input is unappreciated.

                “Your input is **un** appreciated.” She says and he just laughs again.

                “You’ll do fine – just get out there and be you, she seems to like it.” He winks and jogs off before she can hit him.

                “You’ll do fine, meh meh meh, just be you, meeeehhhh – easy for all the attractive, extroverted jerks to say.” Ruby mocks him under her breath as she walks back to the front of the store, putting on a smile before Weiss looks up. She meets Ruby’s gaze and Ruby’s smile becomes a little more real. She grabs a new cup of chocolate milk before going to sit by Weiss.

                “Hey! How’s your coffee?” She asks to make small talk and Weiss frowns. Already stepping in puddles she barely holds back a sigh.

                “It’s good,” Weiss manages to catch herself before adding, ‘now that I’m not throwing it on you’.

                “Didn’t get enough chocolate milk earlier?” Weiss asks and Ruby chokes on said milk. She just about spits it all over the table before covering her mouth and turning away, reaching blindly for napkins. Weiss places a couple in her hand and she quickly cleans herself up before turning around and trying to play it cool.

                “I uh, really like chocolate milk? It’s good for my bone. I mean – I, me – my bones! Just bones in general!” Weiss chuckles at Ruby’s verbal stumble and still watery eyes. She honestly can’t think of a single person that can encapsulate the word ‘cute’ more completely than the girl in front of her.

                “I guess it is.” She slides on a sly smirk and relaxes back in the booth with what’s left of her coffee, and just like that the conversation dies. It takes all of five seconds before Ruby tries something else.

                “Malice in Chains huh? They’re pretty cool – I once stole one of their albums from my uncle, I liked it but I think I was a little too young to really **get** it, you know?” Ruby offers a small smile while gesturing towards Weiss’s chest.

                “What? Oh! Yeah, they’re ok I guess – I stole this from my sister. If we’re talking about that era I prefer Story Amos, Letters to Leo, Sandi DiFranco – those sorts.” Weiss looks down following Ruby’s hand and answers.

                “Girl rock. That’s neat.” Ruby says, aiming for a pensive but warm expression. Honestly, she doesn’t really get it – she’s tried all of them up to and including Treegan and Sara and it just doesn’t click. It isn’t bad and she doesn’t hate it, it just isn’t her niche she figures. Apparently she doesn’t quite manage the face she was going for when Weiss starts chuckling.

                “Ok, sure, and you?” She waves one hand to stop Ruby from answering, “no, wait! Let me guess. Panic! Sanus Dustco, Faunus Boi, Handful o DeathPunch aaaaand Nightfish.” Weiss stares at her, stroking at her chin like she’s smoothing a beard and Ruby doesn’t know whether to be insulted or impressed.

                “I don’t know whether to be insulted or impressed.” She says, pouting into her chocolate milk and Weiss laughs.

                “Don’t be insulted, those are fine bands! I like Panic! and DeathPunch myself.” Weiss smiles over her fingers, her chin casually resting in one hand the other arm leaning on the table and Ruby suddenly can’t think of anything to say. Weiss seems to be waiting and alarms start to blare in Ruby’s mind as her brain’s rainbow-screen-of-death seems to stretch into infinity. Suddenly a tiny flicker of a thought appears and Ruby catches it with both hands slapping the table.

                “What’s your comic book back story?!” Weiss jumps a little at the sudden motion and Ruby’s inner-self wails in anguish.

                “What’s my what?” Weiss asks a hand over her heart and eyebrows arranged in a perfectly interrogative manner.

                “What’s your comic book back story?” Ruby asks more quietly this time. “Like, if you were introduced as a protagonist in a comic book, what cliché would explain how you got there?”

                “Oh, hmm, let me think.” Weiss appears to think about it quite thoroughly before finally answering, “brooding genius billionaire I think. Hahaha.” She laughs with a smile.

                “See, my mom left my dad when he admitted he just married her for the money on my tenth birthday – no literally as we were cutting into the cake, it was an absolute disaster! Anyway, so mom leaves him and didn’t contest the rest of the company, but did take him to court over our name. What? The belt buckle didn’t give it away? Mantle Energy used to be name Schnee Developmental Energies, he still uses the crest, but we have the name and all the mining rights – past, present, and future.” Weiss laughs at Ruby’s open mouth.

                “Did you really not know?” She asked with a disbelieving chuckle.

                “I had no clue! I just thought you were called the ‘Notorious Ice Queen’ for being really hot, awesome, and unobtainable.” Weiss blushes and when Ruby’s mind catches up to her mouth she blushes too.

                “Uh, and um – what about your uh… your sister? That you uh, mentioned?” Ruby attempts a recovery and Weiss graciously allows it.

                “She’s in the military so she’s gone a lot, but she’s doing well as far as I know.”

                “Oh, yeah, I get that – my uncle’s in some special unit so he’s not back that often.” Ruby trails off, and Weiss jumps in.

                “Same question!” Ruby raised an eyebrow,

                “My sister? Do you know Yang?”

                “No, I d – I meant your back story. Well, I guess that includes your sister too.”

                “Oh. Oh! Ok, yeah! Tragic back story with as much representation shoved in as possible.” Ruby answers immediately and Weiss can’t help a chuckle that escapes.

                “What? I’ve thought about it a lot – this is like, one of my only conversation starters and I’m freaking nerd ok?” The statement ends hard on Ruby's protruding bottom lip and Weiss melts instantly.

                “I’m not trying to be mean, you’re just cute. Please, continue if you want to.” Weiss sends Ruby a soft smile and rests her chin on both hands offering her full attention. Ruby’s face lights up again and she redirects her eyes while she polishes off her chocolate milk before starting.

                “Well, my mom was in an engineering unit and it was supposed to be a noncombat zone – but that wasn’t how things worked out. Dad tried, but he was trying to raise two little girls and he had to go back to teaching which meant getting his certifications again and so on – all while he was understandably depressed a.f. – needless to say it wasn’t always the greatest success. So it was mostly Yang raising me. I mean, we have our drunkle Qrow; but he’s in the military too so he couldn’t do much besides help with money and check in when he was home. Oh! But he taught us all sorts of crazy stuff so that’s kinda fun.” Ruby expects sympathy, fake or real, and she’s got an automated response for either – what she doesn’t expect is Weiss’s silence. She looks over to see Weiss staring at her, it kind of looks like she’s trying to decide something when she opens her mouth to speak,

                “If I were reading that comic book, I think I’d have to write a strongly worded letter to the writers about how over-the-top they went with the hero – I mean, because, I’d be willing to bet this protagonist is, like, incredibly cute and immediately good at pretty much everything they do too – right? Weiss laughs for a moment before she looks over to see a flabbergasted Ruby.

                “… Marry me?” Ruby blurts out and now it’s Weiss’s turn to be floored. Sun starts laughing, trying not to drop the bag he was bringing.

                “HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ask her to dinner first you fucking lunatic!” He sets the it down and ruffles Ruby’s hair. “Now go away, I wanna close!” Ruby and Weiss both check the time when he says that and notice it has gotten quite late.

                “Do you, uh, do you have a ride home already?” Weiss asks.

                “No, I usually just walk.” Ruby answers quietly.

                “Do you, **want** a ride?” Weiss offers.

                “Yeah, that would be cool.” Ruby answers and they both sit for another moment before Sun shouts ‘go!’ from the kitchen once more. Weiss leads Ruby outside and to her vehicle, which Ruby tries very hard not to gush over and manages – marginally. They get in and Ruby provides directions and all too soon they arrive outside of her building.

                “So this is me.”

                “Should I walk you up?”

                “Haha, no, I’ll be fine. Blake – she’s my sister’s girlfriend of like, eons, is home I’ll be fine. Tomorrow maybe, she’s going to pick up Yang from the boxing tourney.” Ruby answers and undoes the seat belt; Weiss remembers what Cinder said and decides to take a chance.

                “Yes, tomorrow !” Ruby turns with an inquisitive look, “I mean, do you want to go to dinner or something tomorrow?” Weiss attempts to lean against her window casually but just ends up flailing till she puts her hand back on the steering wheel.

                “Yeah, I’d like that. Text me ok?” Ruby smiles. She turns to get out, but taps her foot for a moment, biting her bottom lip, before darting towards Weiss. The movement startles Weiss and she turns to face Ruby just in time for the softest brush of lips against lips. Ruby throws herself back as Weiss sits stunned and immediately vacates the car.

                _I wonder if Blake knows where I can get a mustache or if she knows anybody in a cartel._ Ruby speed walks up the stairs and in to the apartment, missing the press of fingers against a giant, idiot, grin she’s left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehehehehe :D I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it - I cracked up the whole time. I hope I balanced the fusion of the view points alright, if not and it's something highly requested I suppose I can write a supplemental chapter from the other side at some point.


	5. Had to do it to 'em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss has a date, kinda, there's still so much to plan and gods how will she ever?? She must call in back up.
> 
> Ruby's considers skipping the kingdom, Blake attempts to convince her that being dorky is the real Rose-Xiao Long charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, at the beginning is something I consider to be a perfectly loving familial interaction but I have been informed before that my views on that are... skewed. So, if you find it distasteful or toxic or awful, it's not their fault. It's meant to be less squishy than Ruby's family but not actually less loving.

 

Weiss parks her car in the driveway, and she honestly cannot remember pulling into her neighborhood. She feels this ought to worry her, but she honestly still can’t feel anything but ecstatic. She walks into the house into a bit of a daze, as if on a cloud, and not even Whitley can draw her ire.

                “Well it looks like you were at least a welcome disaster. Tell me, sister, should we be preparing to pay for dama–” actually, it seems he can still draw her ire, but he can’t burst her bubble, and she takes off her hoodie to throw it at him, following it over.

                “Whitley, stop antagonizing your sister. What’s he talking about, Weiss? A prospective romance? Does this mean that grandchildren are at least on the horizon, hmm?” Weiss stops her attempts to smother Whitley in the thin fabric and turns to face her mother.

                “Mother – you do know she’s a lesbian right? I’m pretty sure you were there when she sat us all down, brought out the rainbow canons, made out with the neigh –” Weiss is almost appreciative of her brother’s support, until the last comment and so she goes back to poorly attempting fratricide.

                “That hardly matters – there’s no woman in Remnant that wouldn’t want at least **one** tiny Weiss running about. She was the cutest baby out of all of you, you know. Weiss – either actually kill him or stop playing, he’s going to get mad and then you’ll get mad… just stop, you’re both adults.” Weiss huffs, rubbing the hoodie in one more time before stepping away.

                “We’re only going to get dinner! Also, Whitley is **not** an adult.” Weiss protests her treatment.

                “All the more reason for you to not kill him.” Their mother sips at her drink casually and Whitley smirks at her victoriously in her periphery.

                “I want you both to remember this moment, I want you to memorize it, because if I do find someone that can deal with what you people have made me – I will buy them any pet they want and then I will feed it only things I’ve named ‘Whitley’, ‘Willow’, or Schnee.” Weiss allows a glare to linger, which her mother responds to by raising a toast with her drink and Whitley mumbles something about refined palates. Weiss sighs and heads upstairs grumbling the whole way. Once she reaches her room she closes and locks the door and calmly sits on her bed before a squeal begins building and she rolls around excitedly.

                “Shit! What restaurant am I going to pick? What am I going to wear?” She questions herself aloud and the previous squeal quickly becomes a distressed whine and she reaches for her phone. Deciding it’s not **too** late she picks the only other person who has decent taste. Once the call connects she doesn’t have to wait long.

                _“Weiss? What’s going on are you alright?”_ Cinder’s voice is thick and Weiss double checks her clock.

                “How about you? It’s only ten, but it sounds like I woke you?”

                _“Hmm? Oh, no – no worries. So what’s up?”_

                “I can just call you tomorrow –”

                _“Weiss! It’s fine, what’s going on?”_

                “If you’re sure… So, you know the girl at the coffee shop?”

                _“The one you threw your coffee on because you were too gay? Yes, I remember her I gave you her number this morning.”_

“Well, uh, well we, I… she proposed to me –”

                _“Wait, what? So are you calling me to sneak you away to elope? Because I will.”_

                “NO! That’s not what I meant to, gods! We’re going to dinner tomorrow and I don’t know where to take her or what to wear, I mean she doesn’t seem like she’ll be intimidated by the money she didn’t even recognize the damn belt and I mean, well, she did propose but it was after she almost drowned in her chocolate milk, she had delicious abs by the way, and then she accidentally kissed me and I’m just so –”

                _“Well, you’ve had a busy night. I think the first thing on your list though should be breathing because I’m honestly a little worried.”_  Cinder waits a moment before continuing. _“Alright? Good. Next on the list, take her to Cocoa-Bun’s – an informant happened to let me know she has quite the sweet tooth and their desserts are beyond excellent. As for an outfit,”_ Weiss shivers as mad cackling begins to drift from her phone. _“We’re going shopping tomorrow and you will let me dress you.”_

“I like the rest of that plan – but why should I let you dress me?” Weiss questions indignantly.

                _“Because if you don’t let me dress you you’re just going to imitate Winter, and while Winter is mmm all sharp and solid;”_ Weiss grunts derisively at Cinder’s opinion, _“imitating your sister makes you a useless top and I won’t let you do that to yourself.”_

“Fine.” Weiss thinks about the outfits she might have worn, and they do all say ‘Winter’. The fact that Cinder is correct doesn’t endear her to the fact though. “We’ll go shopping tomorrow and I will, **allow** , you to dress me.”

                _“Excellent! Ruby will thank me whether she knows it or not – and so will you.”_ Weiss can hear the wink in Cinder’s voice. _“See you around eleven then, don’t forget to make reservations and plan something for after dinner.”_

                “Yeah, yeah – I know, eleven.” Weiss takes a breath and then adds, “and Cinder, thanks.”

                _“You’re welcome boo, after all – what are friends for but for shipping their hopeless friends with other people’s hopeless friends?”_

                “I’m not sure that’s really what –”

                _“G’night Weiss.”_ Cinder hangs up and Weiss wonders if Cinder’s maybe a pretty good bro after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

                “Blaaake! Blake!” Ruby kicks her shoes off by the door, throws the bag of left over desserts Sun gave her at the kitchen, and runs into the front room seeking asylum. “BLAKE!”

                “Whaat? What, Ruby, what?” Blake puts her book down and looks up frowning at Ruby’s panicked expression.

                “Blake – do you know anyone in a cartel? I need to get a mustache and move to Vacuo!”

                “First of all, what the fuck Ruby, who do you think I am? Everyone that could tie me to that life is dead – no loose ends. Secondly, why are you freaking out?” Blake holds a straight face for all of three seconds before smiling fondly and patting her lap. “Come tell big sister Blake all about it.” Ruby manages to hold her serious expression for even less time before laughing.

                “You’re being Yangy again.” Ruby carefully sits in her lap; it’s easier to fall out of than her big sister Yang’s lap. “You miss her already huh?” She asks snuggling in.

                “I miss her every minute she’s not here, Ruby. You miss her too – but she’ll be back Monday.” Blake wraps her arms around Ruby to keep her more secure and Ruby grunts.

                “Tomorrow’s the problem. Blake, I’m such a weirdo.” She laments into Blake’s shoulder where she’s currently hiding her face.

                “What? What do you mean it’s a problem and what do you mean you’re a weirdo? Do I need to start cookies?” Ruby shakes her head.

                “No, well, I don’t know. First she saw me demonstrate Uncle Qrow’s keg stand technique on the counter because Jaune was speaking lies, then I accidentally proposed, then I absolutely accidentally kissed her straight in the face… and ran. I ran after that last one because we were already here. We were supposed to go to dinner tomorrow, but, ugh!”

                “Wow, you’ve had quite a night! I don’t think you need to worry about it though, how cute Yang and you are is at least half of your charm.” Blake gently starts to rock side to side.

                “You mean clumsy, and yeah right – Yang isn’t clumsy.”

                “Oh no? You don't know how we actually first met or the moment I realized I was in love with her.” Ruby peeks out from her hiding spot in Blake’s shoulder to show her interest and finds Blake staring back at her.

                “You can’t tell her I told you, she’s so sensitive about it – but do you remember when she wrecked her bike into that parked car and totally took out their windshield with her body?” Ruby nods and Blake dons a crooked and all too satisfied smirk. “That was the day we actually met – we were still teenagers so I was definitely all the way in angst mode, trench coat and too-tight pants, dark makeup, and not much else and your sister ran into a parked car because her eyes got stuck on something else.” Ruby laughs and suddenly she doesn’t feel so bad.

                “And the moment I realized I was completely in love with her – and I haven’t told anyone this – was the time we were out camping and she got so distracted watching me watch the stars that she ruined your marshmallow, lit her shoe on fire with it and instead of taking the shoe off she ran straight into the lake. It’s always been the most ridiculous things that make Yang special – they’re what make you special too and if this girl is worth her salt she’ll see it as well. No more worries tonight.” Ruby smiles at Blake’s story with stars in her eyes slowly turning to a smaller smile and she nods.

                “C’mon let’s order some dinner,” Blake squeezes Ruby, “I’ll let you sleep in Yang’s spot tonight shortcake so no more worrying!”

                “Thanks, you’re the bestest, Blake.”

                “I am the bestest Blake.”

                “Hey, what was that thing about everyone that could implicate you earlier?”

                “A joke of course,”

                “ah, ok – ”

                “not **every** one is dead.”

                “That’s, that’s a joke too – right Blake?”

                “Up now, I’m ordering the pizza.”

                “Blake? Blaaake!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been depressed, so it took some extra time. Thanks for reading. I'm also a little surprised no one's called me on my chapter titles yet +~+


	6. Ok, but I'm gonna complain the whole time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The appointed day has arrived! All Weiss has to do is get through this shopping excursion and then she's golden for the date - right?
> 
>  
> 
> Ruby hasn't heard from Weiss since last night, but Blake assures her she's fine and drags her to the mall to prepare ideas for anything Weiss might have planned, simple - right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of things; millennial/gen z grade suicide jokes in here, no one's serious but it is referenced.
> 
> If you're hyper-empathetic or just get second hand embarrassment pretty bad, gird yourself - my other chapters were kinda bad but this one ended up a little more catastrophic from their PoV haha

Sunday is a bright day in Vale; the sky is graciously cloudless over the sprawling urban center. Vale mall, a jewel in its own right, looks stunning from the outside, all warm colors and plant life alongside sleek edges and cool, wide, windows. A decently sized atrium at the front houses a myriad of miniature fruit trees and the food court as well as one Weiss Schnee attempting to hide behind an aforementioned tree.

                “Shut up, why are you narrating this? It’s serious!” Weiss whines at Cinder, who is not doing her best to hide.

                “No, it’s not. Weiss – why are you hiding! Just go say hi and tell her your plans instead of texting, she’s literally right in front of you.” Cinder answers while responding to a message on her phone.

                “I can’t! She’s with someone, what if I’ve got competition?!”

                “Oh, for the love of! Blake! Hey, fancy meeting you here!” Cinder shouts across the food court and Weiss takes a breath to unleash a tirade unlike no other when Cinder interrupts her in a rushed whisper, “Blake is her sister’s girlfriend! Who do you think my informant has been you walnut?” Weiss takes a moment to be stunned before frowning.              

                “Did you arrange this?!” She accuses.

                “As much as I would love to take credit for the catastrophe that is you right now, no. Your issue is **all** you, Weiss.”

                “Hey, what’s going on… uh, Cinder and this tree that definitely doesn’t have –” Blake is interrupted before she can finish.

                “Alright, yes. Don’t hurt yourself trying on my account.” Weiss stands, dusting imaginary dirt from her hands. “Is Ruby here?” Blake looks behind her, cat ears flicking and she catches a laugh just before it slips out.

                “No, I’m here alone; there’s definitely no one named Ruby lurking in this food court!” Blake says a little stiffly as if scripted. “That’s what I was told to say if Weiss was here. She was hiding under our table but apparently she got too curious.” Weiss hears a mumbled ‘shit’ as Blake finishes and Ruby steps out from behind the furniture on Weiss’s other side.

                “Heeey, Weiss.” She laughs nervously and Weiss can’t help the soft smile that appears when she sees the leaf stuck in Ruby’s hair.

                “Hey, Ruby.” Without thinking she reaches up and grabs it, slowly pulling her hand back. “You still want to go to dinner? I made reservations at Cocoa-Bun’s.” Weiss’s hand falls away and it takes Ruby a second to respond. Simply squeaking on the first try she clears her throat and tries again.

                “Yeah, I’d love you – shit! I mean, I’d love to, with you. Go! I’d love to go with you!” Ruby’s face grows steadily redder as she speaks until she locks her eyes to the floor.

                “Ok,” Weiss’s voice comes out quietly and she’s just as red as Ruby, “I’ll pick you up about 6:30 then where I dropped you off?”

                “That’s good, yeah. Um –” Ruby confirms before a sudden squealing stops her short.

                “Oh my gods, you two are so fucking cute – I’m actually going to die. Blake, they’re going to kill me.”  Cinder  speaks through her hands clasped as though in prayer before her mouth.

                “I’m going to write in my living will, ‘if I die of a sugar coma – it is Cinder’s fault first, but also these two’.” Blake points, carefully touching the top of Ruby’s still red-hot-flushed ear and she squeals.

                “I’ll see you at 6:30.” Weiss says stiffly, adopting a more formal posture and quickly dips her still flushed face towards Ruby before **not** running away.

                “I better go catch that, good luck Blake.” Cinder waves at them both before following after Weiss.

 

* * *

 

               

                “Blake, if I kill myself right now do you think I’ll still be ready by 6:30.” Ruby mumbles after spending about thirty seconds stewing in the ambient racket of the atrium.

                “Probably not. C’mon Ruby, let’s go get your outfit; and hey, at least you can stop worrying about how ‘fancy’ it needs to be – you love Cocoa-Bun’s.” Blake loops an arm around Ruby’s shoulder and pulls her along towards the shops she favors.

                “I do.”

Ruby’s blush slowly diminishes as they shop, Blake’s eyes glued to her phone when Ruby’s not whining about how **this** outfit just isn’t right for some reason. Finally Blake has enough and grabs Ruby by the cheeks.

                “Ruby! You are adorable! You are the cutest button to ever butt, ok? This,” she gestures to what might as well be the six-hundred and sixty-sixth thing Ruby’s put together, “is perfect. **You** are perfect! Buy this. I promise you won’t regret it.”

                “But Blake!”

                “As your sister, ‘stop worrying’. As a big ol’ gay myself; ‘you **won’t** regret it’. Now c’mon, **I** need to grab something before we leave and it’s almost time for me to get going.”

                “You’re channeling Yang again.” Ruby mumbles as she goes back into the dressing room and changes into her normal clothes.

                “Excellent, you believe her when she tells you this stuff!” Blake throws her hands up in exasperation but smiles fondly when Ruby comes out holding the outfit.

                “Thanks, Blake.”

                “Of course, Ruby.” Ruby hugs her and she hugs back before a raspberry against her neck has Ruby jumping back. “Now, c’mon!”

                “Blake!”

 

* * *

 

 

                “Cinder! Why do I have to come with you?” Weiss protests as Cinder leads her to the entrance of  Vraska’s Secret.

                “Because, Weiss. I asked you to. Who knows, maybe you’ll find something you like in there too.” Cinder stops, turning to place one hand on either of Weiss’s shoulders and gently shakes her.

                “You know they don’t carry –”

                “Yes, Weiss! Yes, they do! You’re not as flat as you think you are! No matter what, you are a work of art and you deserve to be wrapped like one!”

                “Please stop shaking me.”

                “Are you listening to me?”

                “Listening to you what? Give me a pep talk about my tits in the middle of the mall right in front of Vraska’s Secret?! No, I am decidedly **not** listening to that!”

                “Gah, fine; be that way then. Call me later and have fun, Weiss.” Cinder turns to go in the shop and nearly runs into Blake, who’s just leaving. “Oh, excuse me.”

                “No, excuse me.” Blake returns with a warm smile and slides out of the way. There’s a sparkle of some sort of mischief in her gaze as she looks up and makes eye contact with Weiss, “Ruby, I’m done.” She calls, maintaining eye contact and Weiss blanches as Ruby stands up from behind a plant nearby and waves sheepishly.

                “See you tonight Weiss.” Ruby mumbles before following Blake out and Weiss turns to Cinder.

                “Should I throw myself into traffic now, or after I write a will?” She asks and Cinder laughs.

                “Just c’mere, you’re fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

                Weiss sits in her car outside of Ruby’s building staring at the clock, she’s early and it’s taking everything she has not to get out and just run up and down the street for the next five minutes. She decides to text Cinder in the interim to take her mind off of it.

 

>  
> 
> [me]  
>  I’m freaking out
> 
>                                                 [ruby]
> 
>            We dnt have 2 go if u dnt wnt 2
> 
>  

Weiss’s face hits the steering wheel and the quiet outside is interrupted by the sudden honk. She didn't check the recipient before sending the message

 

> [me]  
>  No! I want to go, I’m just nervous ha. I  
>  didn’t check the recipient!
> 
>                                                     [ruby]
> 
>                  O ok :) lol well ill b just a sec
> 
> [me]  
>  Alright

Weiss makes double sure to double check who she’s texting this time.

 

> [me]  
>  Gods I’m an idiot, please have me shot
> 
>                                                 [cinder]
> 
>                          Surely it can’t b that bad
> 
> [me]  
>  I messaged her instead of you that I  
>  was freaking out
> 
>                                                 [cinder]
> 
>                No way, u didn’t! hahahahahah!
> 
> [me]  
>  Thank you for the support.
> 
>                                                 [cinder]
> 
>                  You’d be lol if it was ne1 else!
> 
>                                               Chill, ur fine!
> 
>                                                 [cinder]
> 
>         Also, I’m not paying 4 a hit. Ill just
> 
>                          have merc do it f I hve 2
> 
> [me]  
>  I don’t know if I’m impressed by the  
>  frugality or worried because it’s  
>  Mercury.
> 
>                                                 [cinder]
> 
>                                                     :p
> 
> [me]  
>  Soothing. I have to go, she’s coming.
> 
> [me]
> 
> No. Stop, before you even start.
> 
>                                                 [cinder]
> 
>                                                   ;p

                Weiss places her phone back on its magnetic holder and gets out of the car, ready to open the door.  She isn’t actually sure if Ruby is ready, but the clock had finally hit 6:30 and she wouldn’t be taking any chances. She jumps when she hears her phone notification go off. Reaching in from the passenger’s side she retrieves it.

 

>  
> 
>                                                 [ruby]
> 
>              Hey almost rdy cmon up :) #23
> 
>                

               

                Weiss takes a deep breath and makes sure she didn’t leave any of her face on the steering wheel before grabbing the keys and heading for the building door. She hears the beep of her doors lock about the same time as she hears the click of the building door unlatch and she wonders briefly if Ruby’s apartment overlooks the street.  She steps inside and takes a quick look around from where she stands in the lobby, all the doors on the floor level are a single digit so she heads upstairs and finds apartment #23 without any trouble. She takes one more steadying breath – wiping her palms off on her white slacks, straightening her white jacket and smoothing down her red shirt – before knocking on the door. She hears a ‘sec!’ called out before a quiet crash, a swear, and finally quick but heavy footsteps headed for the door.

 

* * *

         

 

                “Hey!” Ruby flings open the door a little bit harder than she means to and Weiss jumps back a step before freezing in place. Ruby’s dressed in a black, velvety looking dress with a hood and laces in the chest, done just loose enough to allow Weiss to spot the red corset underneath. She believes that the sleeves might actually be longer than the rest of the dress which she thinks stops somewhere about mid-thigh, but she gets distracted by a rose pattern in the black thigh-highs that run down into dark red Dr. Tartin’s. Weiss feels her mouth water and her heart bounces around in its cage as she forces her eyes back up to Ruby’s.

                “Hey,” Weiss swallows when her voice comes out weird and tries again. “Are you ready to go?” Ruby seems to just be checking back in as well and lights up with a blush.

                “Um, yes. Lemme just…” Ruby digs around in the small bag Weiss didn’t realize she was holding before and seemingly satisfied nods.”Yeah, I’m good!” She shuts her door and makes sure it’s locked before turning back to Weiss, who realizes she’s supposed to lead.

                “Oh, of course!” She offers Ruby her arm and Ruby smiles shyly and takes it. Ruby is taller than Weiss, but Weiss is used to height disparities and has no trouble keeping Ruby comfortable as they walk out to the car. She unlocks it as they reach the building door and opens the passenger door for Ruby, closing it gently once Ruby’s safely inside. She runs around behind the car and prays to Our Lady of the Gays, Marsha P.J. that she’ll survive Ruby's dress long enough to get them to the restaurant at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got stuck for 6 years because I hate shopping, huah - sorry about that. The next, like 2 chapters are planned and noted though so it maybe won't take too long unless RoosterTeeth murders me tomorrow. Also, that was in fact a reference to Marsha P Johnson who deserves all of the recognition in the world as an LGBT activist. She truly was a queen.


	7. Does Enjoying Apple Ale Make Me A Bottom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an engagement afoot - no, a dinner engagement!
> 
> The date is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as disastrous as usual, (bless 'em they're trying so hard), so I hope it holds up to your expectations. 
> 
> Hella thanks to everyone who checked this out before, is just coming around now, and anyone coming back - you lot are most excellent.

As Weiss gets in the car and starts it she also starts a playlist she made based on what little she knows of Ruby’s music taste. Hoping it will alleviate her unease she starts it on one of the songs she slipped in for herself. Content to let it play as she drives and attempts to find a conversation, Weiss startles when Ruby starts growling along from the passenger’s seat.

                “Sorry! Am I that bad?” Ruby notices Weiss’s startled expression and mistakes it for something worse.

                “What? No! I just – you never said you actually did like DeathPunch, I wasn’t expecting you to be able to, uh, well… growl like that. It was very good, truly!” Weiss corrects, finally pulling away from the curb.

                “Oh! Ha, yeah,” Ruby tugs nervously at her hood strings, attempting to keep her fidgeting from messing up her outfit; “it’s something I just kind of picked up because I’m not very good at conventional singing.” Ruby trails off and doesn’t join back in with the song and it’s all Weiss can do to stop herself from begging her to, it was incredibly attractive. Instead Weiss’s mind spirals wildly as they idle at a stoplight and she prays for any new topic to break the awkward inside of the car. Finally, something in her mind clicks just as the light goes green. Weiss resumes driving and asks,

                “are those the Anima ‘year of the rooster’ Doc Tartin’s?”

                “They are – yeah. I actually didn’t want them myself but they were a gift from Yang and it turns out they’re actually pretty cool.”

                “If you didn’t want them why did she get them for you?” Weiss briefly looks in Ruby’s direction and notes a quick blush flash across her cheeks as she begins to play with her hood ties again.

                “Um, well, if you wanna know then... these are her words alright? I had no say in the matter, so don’t judge me!” Ruby gesticulates wildly enough that Weiss doesn’t have to look away from the road to see her emphasize her words.

                “Ok, I won’t,” Weiss chuckles.

                “It was for, like, no reason in the middle of last spring – she comes into my room parading this box around making all this racket with her stupid glitter kazoo to wake me up. When I ask her why, she’s like ‘sis, you’re going to big kid university now and people will have annoying questions for a cute lil muffin like you,’” Ruby stops to sigh before continuing, “so she puts this box on my lap, and I’m still half asleep and she goes on with ‘so if anyone says maybe you just haven’t found the right cock, you can kick them with the right cock – and the left one!’” She puts her hand over her face and shakes her head and waits as Weiss’s silence slowly but surely gives way to shuddering laughter. Weiss’s poor attempts to conceal her laughter triggers Ruby’s giggle reflex as well and pretty soon they’re both larynx deep in lolpoxia.

                “That’s actually brilliant.” Weiss manages between wheezes as the giggle fit slows down

                “Don’t ever tell Yang that or it’ll get worse.” Ruby responds with a smile.  

 

                It seems like only moments have passed since they got in the car but Weiss pulls into the lot at Cocoa-Bun’s right on time for their reservation. Weiss offers silent thanks for a safe and undistracted drive as she parks and quickly runs around the car to open Ruby’s door. Ruby blushes again as Weiss offers her hand, mumbling something about damned gentlemen, and Weiss can’t help her smile. Ruby accepts the hand and then an arm and they walk inside.

                “Two for Schnee, please.” Weiss addresses the maître d' when the incredibly tall man turns to face them. He nods, acknowledging her before looking directly at Ruby and offering what might as well be a beaming smile from someone who is ordinarily expressionless.

                “This way please.” He turns and leads them down one side of the dining room toward the back of the restaurant where high-backed booths and a low density of patrons makes it feel more private. After seating them the maître d', ‘Yatsu’ as his name tag says, addresses them.

                “Fox will be your waiter tonight. Want the regular to start out with, Ruby? Or you going with something a little more for the occasion?” He wiggles his eyebrows and chuckles when she blushes. “I’ll give you a sec to decide – and for you Ms. Schnee? May I put in a drink order for you?” Weiss works hide her curiosity before answering.

                “Just a Bros’ Equis for me, please.” Her eyes flick up to Ruby who is making an unpleasant face.

                “Can I get a strawberry Bitchard’s, please?” She says and offer’s Weiss a small smile.

                “The regular then, haha! Of course you can, you’re why they’re stocked.” He walks towards a small bar that Weiss somehow managed to miss even though it’s not even all the way across the room. She opens her mouth to say something but Yatsu returns with their bottles before she can quite get any air across her lips.

                “Fox will bit along shortly. Enjoy your date, Ruby.”

 

It only takes a moment of silence before Ruby rushes to answer the questions she believes Weiss has.

                “Coco and Velvet are friends with Yang and Blake, they used to do the whole double dates and triple dates and probably maybe other stuff so they all know us pretty well. Yatsu and Fox have been with Coco and Velvet for almost as long as we’ve known them so… Oh, and Velvet is like, the best baker there is so when they opened this place it just makes sense it would become my favorite.” She pauses only to breathe, “I didn’t go though. On any of their dates, I was busy with classes. Not that I wanted to go – no thank you. I love Yatsu and Fox like family but that’s three family more and two –”

                “Ruby!” A male voice interrupts her nervous tirade and it’s all she can do to keep herself from deflating bodily. “Hello, I’m Fox and I’ll be your server this evening. Would you like to know our special or have you already decided?”

                “I’d like the eight ounce top sirloin, medium, with the baked potato please.” Weiss smiles at Ruby and hopes she’ll get the message she’s sending that money isn’t a concern.

                “Um, well…” Ruby’s eyes dart between items on the menu and Weiss decides to try just saying things.

                “Don’t worry about it, Ruby – get whatever you want, it’s no problem.” She throws in a crooked smile for good measure.

                “Are you sure, Weiss?” Weiss nods and Ruby lights up like a festival in her direction. It’s a beautiful, precious moment, only slightly dimmed by the barely restrained snickering next to their table.

                “Thank you, Weiss! Can I get the double bacon choco beschurger, with fries?” Weiss tries, but after hearing a name like she checks the menu to see what in the thrice-cursed oil pits that could be. Only to find an idea that must have come from some sort of quad-cursed oil pit; an abomination of meat and cheese inside of a chocolate, cake-donut bun – Ruby hadn’t been worried about the prices, she was worried about eating an elder demon at the table on a first date. Never before has Weiss felt so good and bad for misjudging someone’s intentions. Full blown laughter brings her mind back to the present, where their server seems on the verge of needing assistance.

                “It’ll be out in just a bit. Ladies.” All at once, and with an exaggerated  bow, Fox steps away from the table and Weiss finds herself in desperate need of a conversation that is not an ‘edible’ horror.

                “So, you said you were in class a while back – but I think this is the first year I’ve seen you in Beacon?” Weiss finds herself a nice neutral perch and promptly lands, gently sipping on her beer.

                “Ah, yeah! That’s because this is my first year at Beacon. I was moved ahead two years so I did my gen eds at Signal Community instead!” Ruby answered, carefully rolling hers back and forth between her hands.

                “Oh, that’s cool. What year are you in then?”

                “Technically my third, functionally my third and a half – I doubled up some. How about you?”

                “I’m on my third year too actually; I ended up taking a bit of a break at one point.”

                “Yay, year twinsies!” Ruby puts out her palm for a high-five and Weiss laughs as she meets it with her own.

               

                Conversation moves in similar fashion for a bit longer until the food arrives and Weiss can only Witness what is happening on Ruby’s side of the table for so long before she has to look away. It is both frightening and impressive when a human is capable of consuming Atrocity, though Ruby seems quite pleased with it herself. The food is delicious though, and with it comes the easy silence of a good meal and good company. Fox comes back to check on them several times, leaving most often to the sound of his own laughter and Weiss allows herself another Bros’ Equis when he tells her about the path to the park behind the kitchen they’re allowed to use. Ruby has a milkshake instead.

                “What? We’re going on a walk, right? I need the energy!” She justifies to the laughter of both Weiss and Fox this time. Soon enough they finish eating and Weiss goes to settle up the bill while Ruby waits near the kitchen talking to Velvet.

                “Enjoy the view, Weiss?” Weiss’s head snaps up to meet the indoor shades of one Coco Adel.

                “You? YOU’re the Coco? How is this world so small?”

                “Tch, bitch – do you know any other Coco likely to have three hotties all to herself?”

                “There is literally an entire planet we’re standing on. I was hoping there was another one, honestly.” Weiss smiles and winks at Coco as she signs her payment.

                “You’re such a bastard.” Coco laughs. “Have fun, and here – this is on the house, it’s good to see you again. It’s especially good to see you smiling again.” Coco hands her a small pink box labeled ‘a snack for two snaccs’

                “Thanks, Coco. It’s good to see you too.” Weiss smiles one more time and heads back through the dining room to meet Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RT didn't kill me, my own mind did. It happens *shrug* sorry for that and I'm sorry I can't promise any kind of regularity. Just know I do think about my wip's every day and hope my idiot brain will allow me to work on them.
> 
> I'm also sorry if this one isn't up to standard, it's 6 am and I haven't slept, I'll take another look tomorrow (when I wake up lol).
> 
> Thank you again for your support and for enjoying it, it makes me glad to know so many people do.


	8. parkour!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One romantic walk in the park, a sudden phone call, and an old vine reference mix for a delightfully sweet start and a tart surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I ought to do my best to give this some love if I wanted to seriously consider participating in WRW this year. So here; welcome back and c'mon in! I think you'll enjoy what's in store.

               

 

                “So I was like, ‘no, enjoying it when Blake orders you to do stuff makes _you_ the bottom Yang’ and then she threw me in the river.” Weiss can’t help the full body laugh that escapes at the end of Ruby’s story, whether that’s because of the story itself or how she told it is unclear. In any case she has to stop and catch her breath; luckily the path has led them right past a bench.

                “I’m sorry, was that was probably a pretty weird story for a first date. I ramble when I’m nervous.” Ruby blushes a little and awkwardly fidgets with the ties on her hood.

                “It was perfect, Ruby. I love listening to you.” Weiss gently takes one of her nervous hands and leads her over to the bench, double checking before they sit to make sure nothing unpleasant is waiting .“I actually have a similar story, but it was me throwing Whitley – my brother – into our pool.” She chuckles lightly while coaxing Ruby down beside her. The park is certainly pleasantly quiet this evening. The moon; large, and full, rises smoothly over the lake across from them and an intermittent breeze seemed to carry only delightful smells from the coffee shops and cafes that were fairly numerous in the downtown area, making everything seem warm. Cozy, is a word Weiss might choose to describe it with if she could be made to focus on something other than the moonlight reflecting off pools of silver back at the pond right next to her.

                There’s something so familiar here, about being on this bench with each other. Ruby is more than aware that some people get their stupid fairy-tale romances but she never figured she might. With Weiss though, now that they’ve been talking, it feel so much like picking up where they left off in some other life and it’s seriously causing havoc for her ‘Date One’ rules.  Weiss’s thoughts run along similar pathways, throwing all sorts of ungentlemanly ideas at herself until she’s forced to enact the first ‘decent’ action her mind fumbles out. 

                Fingers still entwined on the one hand and sitting quietly on the bench, Weiss offers up a silent prayer that she isn’t reading the mood incorrectly and slowly raises her free hand to play with Ruby’s unoccupied hood tie herself. A small smile quickly grows more confident as Ruby turns to face her, pupils blown and clearly interested. Before Weiss can catalogue just who starts it, the space between them begins steadily shrinking, she notes a blush and a smile mirroring her own just as she closes her eyes –

                **MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE YANGS TO THE YARD AND IT’S LIKE, DAMN RIGHT IT’S BETTER THAN YOUR-**

A loud voice comes screaming from between them and Weiss throws herself backwards so forcefully she ends up going over the arm of the bench. Luckily she keeps up with some of her old extracurriculars and manages to land in a crouch rather than on her head much to Ruby’s delight, who quietly claps while speaking on the phone. The evening is quiet enough that Weiss can hear the other participant, even over her own still pounding heartbeat.

                “What do you mean she forgot?”

                “ _I meant exactly what I said! Your sister forgot I was coming to pick her up, so we’ll be back tonight instead of tomorrow._ ”

                “Well, yeah – but I mean, how?”

                “ _That’s something I would like to know, but I’m willing to bet the shiner she’s got is a reasonable first guess._ ”

                “Ahh, oof. Ok, well, see you later then I guess??”

                “ _Yeah. And, hey – don’t have too much fun._ ”

                “Because you aren’t or – oh, she hung up on me.” Ruby looks back up at a still standing Weiss. “Well, apparently Yang got punched in the head so hard she forgot her girlfriend was picking her up for celebration purposes! So they’ll be home tonight. That was pretty nifty by the way, you do gymnastics?”

                “Thank you, but um, no actually – I uh… I do parkour.” Weiss clears her throat trying to sidestep the topic to no avail.

                “I DO PARKOUR! Oh man, if I weren’t wearing such a nice outfit I would’ve had to throw myself in the pond for the meme! I can’t – do you really do parkour too?” Ruby shouts, stands, and throws up her hands before turning to face Weiss and seeming to vibrate in place.

                “Too? I – wait, you do parkour?”

                “Heck to the yes! We should go for a run together some time!”

                “Definitely! That sounds like a lot of fun.” A beaming smile finds its way back up onto Weiss’s face, but speaking of physical activity reminds her. “Oh! So um, since you like to move it – do you maybe want to go hit up that new club? It’s not that far from here if you wanted to walk, or we could go get the car.” Weiss gesture vaguely in both directions.

                “Pfft! Nice. And, yeah! I love dancing, lemme just…” Ruby begins sifting through her bag; calmly at first, but quickly losing it. “Aw, damnit. I left my ID at home!” She sighs and allows herself to flop bonelessly back onto the bench.

                “I’m sure it’ll be fine – they serve you alcohol in Cocoa-Bun’s right?” Weiss has never had a problem getting liquor, then again whenever Winter wanted to drink too early she’d steal their mother’s ID and Weiss could’ve pulled off the same trick herself so she maybe wasn’t the best judge.

                “Well yeah, but that’s because they’ve known me since before I turned legal. Weiss, look at me – would you let me into a club if your job was on the line?” Ruby looks up at her and if she were to answer honestly, Weiss would say yes – she would allow Ruby anything she wanted at any cost, but as she shakes her head to clear the though Ruby takes it as an answer instead.

                “I wouldn’t either.” She sighs heavily, “sorry, it’s too much effort to go home and get it and come back – we could just catch a movie or something?”

                “Oh, alright – is there something you wanted to see?” Weiss easily acquiesces and Ruby gestures her over to check show times. After scrolling through three theaters and countless ‘well, um’ disagreements later Weiss finally points to one show on the final theater’s page.

                “That one looks fine, and we have just enough time to make it.”

                “That one? I didn’t know you were into the Marvelous Comics Universe! Awesome!”

                “The who, what now?”

                “The Marvelous Comics Universe. You just pointed out Knife-Panther as looking fine and you don’t even know who that is? That’s it – the decision has been made, we’re getting you educated. C’mon let’s go to my place, there’s plenty of time before Yang and Blake get back.” Ruby stands up, making sure Weiss is watching before she puts her hands on her hips and literally puts her foot down, before she brushes herself off and holds out her hand to one gob smacked Weiss.

                “Um, yeah, ok. I guess so.” Weiss manages to answer before accepting the offered hand and following Ruby back down the path.

 

               

 

                “So then she just places this sleeping Whitley in my arms – and he’s 14 at this point by the way so he isn’t even close to weightless – wearing some stupid yellow speedo _over_ his pajama pants with some ugly t-rex looking thing drawn with mother’s lipstick on his stomach. I had no idea what to do with that! So I just turned around and dropped him into the pool while Winter was watching and then I left.”

                “What? NO!” Ruby laughs at Weiss’s story as they draw near to her apartment.

                “Yeah, I was just so done by that point that I just went straight to bed. I got in trouble the next day though!” Weiss can’t help but catch her giggles.

                “Oh no! Hahahaha!” Ruby laughs a little more before directing Weiss into a better parking space for when she'll be 'sticking around a little longer'. Weiss could practically feel the universe waggling its eyebrows at the statement and decided to ask about her special, secret, parking pass.

                 "See, our uncle knows the landlord and manager really well. I guess they’re all old friends or something? I don’t really know. What I do know is that we do have a decent number of privileges that are kinda special.” Ruby leads Weiss into a locked stairwell and lets her in before following.

                “Privileges? Like what?” Weiss carefully matches her stair climbing to Ruby to facilitate easier conversation.

                “Like access to this stairwell for example. Normally people have to go around because this is for building workers. The _really_ neat one is a gym on our floor that only requires a passcode after hours, and yes we have the passcode. We actually got to pick it!” Ruby answers as they reach the second floor and enter the hallway.

                “Why is the gym code a special privilege though?” She asks instead and Ruby turns around, walking backward, with waggling eyebrows and all sorts of mischief in her smile.

                “Wanna find out?”

                “Want to – in a suit? Probably not.”

                “No! Of course not in a suit!” Ruby gestures broadly, nearly losing her bag in the process. “We’re about the same size so I can let you borrow some clothes of course! We have plenty of time, so if you wanted to check it out before we watched a movie or in between movies or whatever then we totally can – or we can skip it, no pressure!” Ruby quickly cuts herself off and turns to face her door, digging her keys out fast as she can. Weiss can’t help the fond smile she finds on her lips as she answers.

                “We’ll see.”

 

 

               

                

                “Aw, c’mon Yang! Where the frick did you put them?” Weiss hears Ruby still swearing at her sister from down the hall, a couple of concerning crashing sounds come from the same direction and she almost gets up from the couch she was _placed_ on before hearing a “seriously, you guys? Gah!” A few moments later Ruby finally reemerges.

                “Well, the bad news is it looks like they decided to media swap with some of their friends so none of the movies I wanted to show you are actually, uh, here.” She smiles sheepishly and begins playing with her hood ties again. “The good news is we actually have a really nice sound system in case you were actually looking forward to dancing, that is in fact still on the table! Well, not on the - you know what I mean!”


	9. This is entirely your fault and I want you to know that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang's Get Dat *nyan* playlist works its magic until something chilly wanders into absolute territory.

 

 

                Once the idea is planted in Weiss’s head she finds there is nothing in the world she wants more as Ruby stands in front of her flushed from effort and frustration.

                “I uh,” Weiss swallows to clear the weird invading her voice again, “I’d like that. Yes.” Ruby smiles at her answer.

                “Ok! Let’s get this…” she trails off for a moment while finally inspecting the box from Cocoa-Bun’s, but quickly shakes her head with something like resignation before continuing. “Snack in the fridge and could you move the table over there? I’ll set up the music!” Spirit seemingly already recovered she bounces away as Weiss hops up to follow direction.

               

                The glass table is much heavier than it looks and it takes considerable effort, but as Weiss finally gets it pushed all the way to the side she can already hear a moderate but steady beat pouring from all around her. Turning slowly to build her own anticipation, her eyes lock on Ruby; all soft curves and smooth skin moving deliberately, eyes closed, hips hitting every beat just so. Weiss feels her mouth dry out a little and suddenly she’s much too warm. Shedding her jacket onto the couch she notices a little more of Ruby’s corset peeking through the laces of her dress and Weiss is in fact glad they didn’t end up in a club; she’d hate to have to fight everybody there but watching Ruby dance she’s knows that’s exactly what would happen if she left her side for even a second. Ruby smiles as if she can feel Weiss watching and opens her eyes, immediately ensnaring Weiss within them, and gestures 'come hither'. Weiss can’t help herself, like some kind of puppet, strings completely under Ruby’s control, she’s drawn over and wraps herself around Ruby exactly as she’s directed.

                For a few absolutely blissful moments nobody is thinking anything, it’s just the bass and hips and hands and

 

                **GIRL SHAKE DAT BOOTYMEAT DAT BOOTMEAT SHAKE DAT -**

“Oh my gods, Weiss –” mistaking the reason Weiss stiffens up Ruby begins to apologize only to have Weiss interrupt her.

                “It’s fine, if you don’t hate it let it play. Or even better, shake dat bootymeat.” For a moment Weiss wonders just where she found the courage to say something so outrageous, and then Ruby begins grinding on her and she figures it out pretty quickly. Ruby, however, wonders just who is seducing who here as she encourages an already wandering hand. Bootymeat passes quickly giving way to an even more risqué tune and Ruby is elated and disgruntled; she specifically picked Yang’s ‘get dat *nyan*’ mix which she knows is usually her signal to vacate the apartment, but it’s working on Weiss too – and oh my is it working. Ruby leans back into Weiss as the song changes again, this one is absolutely filthy and it’s clear Weiss is working really hard to keep her hands in semi-appropriate places. The air around them is so charged and thick, littered and heavy with feelings extending boundless beyond this moment, you'd need a chainsaw to cut it. Ruby, feeling particularly emboldened by this fact, and perhaps more than a little salacious, softly places her own hands on top of Weiss’s and leads them around in a more daring manner until Weiss is practically chomping at the bit. Allowing Weiss free reign, Ruby throws her arm behind them both, pulling Weiss closer by the back of her neck. Without any room between them Ruby swears she can feel Weiss's heart beating in her own chest. Finally, Weiss's resolve collapses and fingertips find naked skin, at last, between the hem of Ruby’s dress and her stockings. Unfortunately, on her overheated skin, taut as pulled a bow string, those fingertips feel like ice and she can’t help but buck and squeal at the contact.

                “I’m sorry!”

                “No, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have –”

                “You’re fine, I shouldn’t have –”

                “It’s alright!”

                Ruby isn’t sure which one of them starts giggling first but it’s clear the tension from earlier is clearing out, so Ruby turns the music onto something mellow before inviting Weiss back over to the couch and going to get some water.

 

                “Tell me something true.” Ruby says sitting back down as she offers Weiss a water bottle.

                “Something true?” Weiss asks, accepting the drink and sitting back down herself.

                “Yeah, like – what’s your favorite mythological creature and why, or what’s your favorite summer memory, or how’d you get that awesome battle wound?” Ruby gestures towards Weiss’s left eye with her own water bottle and Weiss furrows her brows in thought.

                “Well, only one of those has an easy answer… So, I got this scar from a training mishap.” When it’s clear Ruby wants more explanation Weiss takes a deep breath before continuing.

                “I’ve already told you my sister is in the military, well before she enlisted she was helping me learn some of the classical weapon fighting styles. One day we were fencing and we were dumb and decided to train without any safety gear because we were both pretty good. Well, I fucked up and then she fucked up and I almost lost an eye.”

                “Oh no!”

                “I didn’t, and it’s perfectly fine except for the scar. As soon as we were finished being grounded I even got her to start teaching me again, though she refused any weapon based combat and we moved purely to hand-to-hand.” Weiss finishes and Ruby’s eyes light up.

                “Oh! Great idea – fight me!” She exclaims jumping up from the couch.

                “Ruby, I don’t –”

                “I mean a spar, Weiss! Yang and my uncle have been teaching me too and I still kinda want to show you the gym.” She starts playing with her strings again and Weiss checks the time, with it not quite 10 p.m. yet Weiss decides to give in.

                “That does sound fun, but I still don’t have any clothes to beat you up in.” Weiss replies remembering the offer from earlier.

                “I told you, you can borrow some of mine! We’re about the same size and they don’t need to be a perfect fit since you’ll be losing anyway.”

                “Is that so? Would you like to bet on that Ms. Rose?” Weiss asks slyly and Ruby gasps in mock shock.

                “I’m letting you in my pants on the first date and you already want more?! Ms. Schnee you asperse me! But yes, I will bet on my triumph – villain.”

                “Oh hohoho, that's how you'll play it? That _I’m_ the villain because you’ve been playing bait aaall evening?” One of Weiss's eyebrows rises in equal measure to a smirk and Ruby just smiles back.

                “Yes.” She answers before squealing and running off when Weiss playfully growls and snaps her teeth in Ruby’s direction.

 

 

 

                Outfitted in sparring gear and standing on the mats in the back of the second floor gym Weiss finally understands why it is such a privilege to have constant access. Not only is there sound dampening material on the gym walls in general, but there’s more in the space around the sparring mats. When asked why Ruby only answered with ‘because Yang’ as if that was supposed to mean something grand.

                “Alright, since I proposed a wager, I’ll let you pick the terms.” Weiss smiles as she flexes her feet against the mats.

                “Ok, we’ll go with something classic; winner gets to order loser to do any _one_ thing, within reason, and they have to do it.” Ruby does the same before rolling her shoulders and shaking out her muscles.

                “Oh, that is a classic! I accept those terms.” Weiss puts her grappling glove covered fist up and Ruby touches her own glove to Weiss’s before they separate out to the edges of a marked circle.

                Smiling, Weiss start to circle Ruby and notes that she’s in a southpaw stance as well. Ruby quirks an eyebrow apparently just noticing the same thing before she switches her stance and darts in. Surprised by Ruby’s movements Weiss is off guard as Ruby get up close and it’s all she can do to keep up with the probing strikes. She knows Ruby is testing her speed and reflexes, but she can’t afford to hold anything back. Ruby smiles as she bullies Weiss around for a while before backing off and letting them both take a breath.              

                “Wanna give up yet, Weiss?”

                “Oooh, miss confidence because you got me with your ambidexterity! No, we’re just getting started.”

                “That’s not the only dexterity trick I’m hiding!” Ruby taunts and Weiss laughs.

                “Don’t threaten me with a good time!”

                Weiss moves in this time and Ruby really is fast, faster now back in southpaw as she dances just out of range. It’s frustrating and Weiss huffs as she disengages.

                “I thought we were done dancing!”

                “But I love to dance, Weiss! I think you love it too!” She winks impishly and something that has been smoldering inside Weiss all evening ignites and along with it comes an idea. Setting her stance a little wider and a little lower Weiss taunts Ruby.

                “Come.” She gestures Ruby forward with the double entendre and the hint of a shiver reverberates through her body before she speeds back in. Weiss is ready this time and takes a couple of hits to grab Ruby by the waist and put her on the ground. Ruby huffs as the air is knocked out of her and Weiss climbs over her hips, locking her legs down and catching her hands above her head, pressing them down into the mat by the wrists.

                “You’re pinned. I win. You give yet?” Weiss whispers with a smile as they both try to catch their breath, close enough to share air.

                “Why don’t you make me?” Ruby whispers back waggling her eyebrows again, eyes shining bright and excited. Weiss’s eyes trail from Ruby’s down over her cute nose to her lips, still parted a little searching for air and she bites her own before looking back up and deliberately leaning down. Ruby leans up, straining a little against the hands that still have her pinned. Their noses brush in a gentle sort of nuzzle as their eyes close, Weiss’s grip tightens the slightest bit as their lips finally meet. It’s magical, it’s glorious, it’s –

                “WELL, WELL, WELL, WHAT’S THIS I SEE? SOME STRANGER MACKING ON MY SISTER RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?! Surely not, because that would make me, ANGERY!” A voice bellows from the door to the practice mats and Weiss flings herself away from Ruby even faster than she had earlier. Looking to the voice Weiss pales. There, in the doorway between her and safety of any sorts, stands The Dragon in Green, the captain of the university’s award winning boxing club, rumored prospect for an Olympic recruitment –

                “– meet my sister, Yang Xiao Long.”

                And she does look displeased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did d:


	10. This is Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings, and vending machines, are the enemy of joy.

 

 

                “Yang, this is Weiss and we were having a fine time thank you.” Ruby pushes herself up and turns to face the barely contained blonde.

                “Ruby,” she sighs, “do you know what time it is?” Ruby’s eyebrows scrunch up adorably when asked.

                “No, why?” Yang tosses a phone at Weiss, and Weiss gasps.

                “Shit it’s almost midnight, Ruby! I have class tomorrow morning!” Weiss hurries to get up and offers Ruby a hand.

                “Oh no, me too! Thanks for the fight Weiss, call me tomorrow!”

                “Yeah, of course, I’ve just gotta –” Yang holds out a set of keys, shaking them in Weiss’s direction. “Yes, of course. Thank you for tonight, Ruby, I had a lot of fun.” Weiss turns to smile at Ruby who rushes in for a good night kiss.

                “Ok, alright! Break it up or you’ll be here all night! Nice to meet you Weiss, now please go home.” Yang interrupts when the kiss lingers a bit too long to be just a good night kiss anymore.

                “Yes, right! Good night, Ruby.” Weiss takes a slow step back toward the door before stopping again.

                “Good night, Weiss.” Ruby moves like she’s going to step forward and Yang just puts a finger on her forehead.

                “Good night, Weiss.” Yang repeats as she jostles Weiss gently before she or Ruby can lose track of themselves again and Weiss hurries out, only stopping to wave a handful of times and to trade the sparring gear for her shoes just outside of the door.

 

 

 

 

 

                “Yaaaang! I thought me going out and getting a girlfriend is _exactly_ what you wanted!” Ruby protests once Weiss has cleared the gym entirely.

                “Ruuuuuby – I thought I taught you better than to disappear without a note without your phone _in the middle of the night._ And, _and_ , to not boink somebody on the first date on a gym floor! A GYM FLOOR! Sparring mat sex is not for first dates, Ruby!” Ruby gasps, offended by the very allegation.

                “YANG! I am offended by the very allegation, we were not going to –”

                “Oh no? You weren’t? Is that why I’ve been home for an hour wondering why the hell some stranger’s clothes are scattered around our apartment but _you_ are nowhere to be found?” Yang huffs, taking a deep breath before stepping forward to wrap her arms around Ruby, “I was worried you were in trouble – it was only after Blake found the box from Cocoa-Bun’s that _she_ figured out you were probably still on your date, and the keys let us know you were somewhere in the building. I know it’s really easy to lose track of time, but just leave a note next time, please. I’m so proud you’re growing, but it also scares the hell outta me.”

                “I’m sorry, Yang.” Ruby snuggles into her sister’s chest, still covered in her boxing uniform having been too concerned to have changed yet

                “It’s alright. Let’s go home, Blake’s warming up some pasta. Oh, and bring Weiss over another day so we can meet when I’m not already wound up. That rhyme didn’t come off as playful as I meant it and I think she thought I was going to pretzel her. ” Yang rocks side to side before stepping back to help Ruby out of her sparring gear.

                “What do you mean? A black eye that fantastic can only mean one thing; a well-adjusted and fun-loving individual is standing before you.” Ruby moves towards the door to retrieve her own shoes turning only to throw a mischievous smile over her shoulder.

                “Yeah, yeah. You’d better watch it sister or we’ll be matching well-adjusted and fun-loving individuals.” Yang laughs and throws a glove at Ruby receiving a delighted squeal in response.

 

* * *

 

 

 

                Regardless of her surprise that, _that_ Yang is Ruby’s sister – which probably shouldn’t have been a surprise, there aren’t any other boxing Yangs at Beacon – Weiss is still on a cloud as she pulls into her driveway. Humming a happy tune to herself she practically floats up to and through the front door, momentarily startled to see Whitley still up, reading a magazine and drinking some juice. It doesn’t take but a second for her good mood to return in full force, her feet still on air as she skips up to Whitley.

                “Whit – why are you still up?” She asks happily and he looks up, bored, before doing a double take and nearly choking on his juice.

                “Why am I still up? Oh my gods Weiss! I am both scandalized and impressed!” He raises his phone to take a picture before her confusion can set in. He finishes his juice and stands, clapping her on the back. “Well done sister, well done.” Whitley wanders upstairs cackling madly muttering about how much lien Winter owes him now and finally confusion overtakes Weiss’s good mood. However, being the good sister s is, she takes his glass to the kitchen before turning off the lights downstairs and retiring to her own room. While crossing her room she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror and stops quickly, turning to get a more adequate look. Suddenly she’s no longer confused.

                Wearing what looks like sleepwear that obviously isn’t hers, a visibly tired but pleased expression, hair an utter mess, and visible lip smudges that aren’t her color – which honestly only show up ever better as she pales in realization. A low whine builds up in her throat before she just gives up. No matter what she tells him he won’t believe her and it doesn’t really matter anyway, because they could’ve banged and it wouldn’t have even fazed her. Weiss figures there must just be some people that are so absolutely already a part of you that from the moment you meet you’re already eons in. So instead of any further lament, she just grabs her fluffy robe and heads for a shower.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

>                                                 [Cinder]  
>                             Hahahaha! Did u rlly?!
> 
>                                                 [Cinder]  
>                        Ru CRAZY?! Gpweirjmnwl
> 
>                                                 [Cinder]  
>                           Im impressed tho – tha   
>                                  dragons kid sister!
> 
>                                                 [Cinder]  
>                         Dman! Txt me l8r lol XD

* * *

 

 

>                                                 [Ruby]  
>                      Hey hope ur okk this am
> 
>                                                 [Ruby]  
>               I had a rrly gud tim lats night  
>                         want 2 get lynch 2day?
> 
>                                                 [Ruby]  
>                                       Omg! LUNCH*
> 
>                                                 [Ruby]  
>                             dnt txt and run! x_x”

 

* * *

 

>  
> 
>                                                 [Winter]  
>                          Weiss. We need to talk.
> 
>                                                 [Winter]  
>                  I’ll be on leave this weekend.   
>               Make sure you have some time  
>                    available for me. That is all.
> 
>  

* * *

 

               

                By the time Weiss wakes up she realizes she already too late to make it to her first class, then she notices her flooded message inbox. After reading every message she checks the time and sends only a single response;

 

 

>                                                 [Ruby]  
>                      dnt txt and run kk! x_x”
> 
> [Me]  
>  Lunch sounds lovely.

 

                “Mother?” She shouts, dragging herself out of bed.

                “Yes, dear?” She hears from downstairs and nearly smiles past the annoyance gnawing at her brain.

                “I wish to engage in a spot of day drinking with you!” Weiss opens her door and announces while descending the stairs.

                “Oh! We _should_ celebrate, yes! Let me make you something.” Weiss slows down in confusion as her mom emerges from her office all smiles.

                “Celebrate? What are we celebrating, day drinking? Alcoholism?” Following her mother into the kitchen she begins to rethink her first real choice of the day. If asked, she’d deny saying yes to lunch with Ruby was even a choice – she’s quickly figuring out there is only ever one answer she can give the girl.

                “No. We’re celebrating because I refuse to ever let there be a ‘walk of shame’ in this house! If you had fun, if you enjoyed yourself and everything was safe and consensual then there’s no sha –”

                “Oh my gods what?! Mother! I’ve been in my _own_ bed, ALONE, all night! Where are you getting this –” Weiss can only look on in growing horror as her mother spins her phone around revealing a picture of Weiss coming home last night, from Whitley, titled only “shameless >;D”.

                “Thank you for always being so supportive, mother. I hope you can continue to love me after I sKIN THIS LITTLE FFFUUUU – ”

 

 

 

 

 

                “UUUUUuugh! Why?!”  Ruby curses the forces outside of her control that are keeping her from getting a bag of that good sugar during the break in her lecture. Ruby stops kicking the vending machine for a moment to shake her fists at the gods in impotent rage.

                “Ruby? Why uh – why are you standing in the hallway… cursing the gods, I think?” Jaune – and she had no idea he even had classes in this building at this time – asks from just across the hallway.

                “Why wouldn’t I Jaune. Why wouldn’t I??” A dull thud echoes from where her head meets the glass holding her snack, and the three others she tried to knock it down with, hostage.

                “Oh, the – ah, yeah. It does this all the time, here – I know a trick.” Desperate for the sugar Ruby doesn’t think to question it as Jaune walks up to the machine, pulls out a key, and pops open the door. After he retrieves the snacks she’s paid for and an extra bag of cookies he shuts the door back.

                “Hey, Ruby – are you alright?” He asks her and she frowns around a mouth already full of cookie.

                “Mmam oo sd n wst?”

                “None of that was actual words.” Jaune states and she swallows before answering again.

                “I am, who said I wasn’t?” Jaune puts his hands up in surrender.

                “No one, I mean, it’s just that I basically demonstrated unlimited access to those cookies and you didn’t even notice. I just wanted to check in.” Confusion plays across Ruby’s features as she clearly rewatches the entire interaction in her memory. A sudden clarity, surprise, joy, and finally betrayal settles in when she figures out what he means.

                “YOU! YOU ARE THE COOKIE MAN AND YOU HAVEN’T TOLD ME!?” Jaune sends a silent thanks to his sisters for the immunity to heart rending puppy dog expressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang isn't unreasonable; she's tired! lol!


	11. egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Jaune the cookie man? Has Weiss put a contract on her brother? No. No is the answer to both of those.  
> But what happens when Ruby decides to do just exactly as she pleases and Weiss is a responsible day drinker? Read on to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter by word count, that's just how it worked out.
> 
> I won't lie, we're reaching the end of what I'm going to write for this work as a single continuity. I do plan on continuing it via snapshots but they're not likely to be a single stream of events. The Winter encounter will likely be the first of those.
> 
> There is a whole lotta texting going on this time, so if you hate that; oof.

 

“To be fair, I’m just filling in for one of my sisters, it doesn’t happen often. My question stands though – are you alright?” Jaune states with a light chuckle, leaning back against the vending machine.

                “Oh! Oh.” She starts with a frown, “I guess it can’t be helped then. Yeah, I’m alright – just had a bit of a disagreement with Yang is all.” His eyebrows rise and he opens the snack machine to throw Ruby another pack of cookies.

                “Thank you! Ha,” she chuckles briefly before looking back up. “You have siblings on both sides, maybe you’ll get it." She clears her throat, taking a moment to get some of her thoughts in order and starts again. "I don’t know what the heck Yang wants from me. She like, wants me to be an actually functioning twenty-something but then when I act like it she’s all ‘ahh, you’re too grown up, I’m freaking out, bleh!’ So I just… I don’t know. Never mind.” Ruby opens the second cookie packet and turns to leave before Jaune stops her.

                “Wait! Ruby, your class is already almost over – let’s, go outside and get some fresh air. How about it?” He suggests and she mutters a little 'ah shit' under her breath before nodding and motioning for him to lead the way.

 

 

               

                Outside they sit on some stairs that edge a long-defunct, outdoor shooting range turned recreational green.                

                “Well, Ruby, I think what’s going on with Yang is actually pretty normal for an older sibling in her position. What I mean,” he cuts her off before she can go on another tirade like the one she went on getting out here. “Is that, I think, she’ll probably be fine if you just do what you want to do – it isn't actually  _you_   or the things you're doing that Yang has a problem with, Yang’s caretaker based ideas of you are Yang’s problem.”

                “That’s, still kind of confusing, but I think I understand what you’re trying to say. Y’know, you’re pretty good at this Jaune!” Ruby crumples up her empty cookie packet and tosses it into the bin at the base of the steps to the sound of an almost petulant,

                “that’s been my major for three years, I fricken hope I’m pretty good by now.”

                “Thanks, Jaune" Ruby stands and brushes off, offering him a grateful smile. "I think I’ll do just that. I'll buy you a coffee sometime!” She retrieves her phone and opens a message thread.

                “Hey, um, Ruby – none of my advice can be taken as a professional opinion, just so you know. Also, we both work at Roasty's - I already know you aren't buying me shit. Oh, and you’re about to be late to your next class.” Jaune taps the schedule Ruby’s has stuck in her binder’s cover.

                “Oh shoot!” She gathers her stuff up quickly before getting her phone back out. “Thanks for the talk and the cookie rescue Jaune – see you later!” Ruby sets off at a brisk pace for her next class still trying to message Weiss.

 

 

> [me]  
>   Hey hope ur okk this am
> 
>  [me]  
>   I had a rlly gud tim lats night  
>   want 2 get lynch 2day?

 

                Ruby fumbles her phone when she sees the misspelling, but waits to correct it since she’s essentially upon her classroom.

 

 

>  [me]  
>  Omg! LUNCH*
> 
>  [me]  
>  dnt txt and run kk! x_x”

 

                She clarifies and waits about half a class before she gets a response.

                                               

 

>                                                 [weiss]  
>                              Lunch sounds lovely.

               

                Beaming now, she figures picking a spot for her lunch date is infinitely more important than what the hell ever this class is anyway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

>                                                 [Ruby]  
>                          I cnt decide where 2 go
> 
>                                                 [Ruby]  
>                                        Wut do u like?
> 
>                                                 [Ruby]  
>                             Hrm I dnt hav noon+  
>                          class r u on campus rn?

 

                Weiss is halfway through her second brown derby – a present left by her mother before she went to her ‘afternoon engagement’, whatever the hell that means – when her phone receives a rush of texts. She smiles when she sees they’re all from Ruby, even if they aren’t stopping.

 

 

>                                                 [Ruby]  
>                     Urgh y is this so hard? >:0
> 
>                                                 [Ruby]  
>                             U made it look so ez
> 
>                                                 [Ruby]  
>                Tho I messed thos plans up 2
> 
>                                                 [Ruby]  
>                  Im sry! R u busy? I’ll shut up  
>                                       till I pick smth
> 
>  
> 
> [me]  
>  Hahaha, Ruby, you’re fine!

 

                Weiss smiles at Ruby’s texting antics and considers her drink for a moment. She isn’t drunk or even particularly buzzed, but Weiss figures she probably ought to hold off driving anyway – just to be responsible. Taking a moment, Weiss makes a decision, slams the rest of her drink to steel her nerves and offers it up for consideration.

 

 

> [me]  
>  There’s no one at home but  
>  me right now, so why don’t  
>  you just come over here?
> 
> [me]  
>  [my house]
> 
>                                                 [Ruby]  
>                                                         Ok
> 
>                                                 [Ruby]  
>                   Is a hafhr from now gud? :o

 

                Weiss looses the breath she’s been holding in relief and confirms that half an hour from now will be fine.

 

 

> [me]  
>  Of course! See you soon.
> 
>                                                 [Ruby]  
>                                         C u soon <3

               

 

                And then promptly freaks out.

 

 

 

 

> [me]  
>  Gods, what have I done?
> 
> [me]  
>  Cinder – Cinder, please! Halp!

               

                Weiss slides off of her seat and begins pacing, anxiously counting the seconds before Cinder’s answer comes through

 

>                
> 
>                                                 [Cinder]  
>                          I don’t… I’m sry, I thot u  
>                              rlly liked this one, y u  
>                                                   kill her?

               

                Weiss stops dead in her tracks and kind of wishes she hadn’t already killed her drink;

               

 

> [me]  
>  WHAT?! Wefjiohg
> 
> [me]  
>  NO!
> 
> [me]  
>  Cinder! I invited her to my  
>  house for lunch! ALONE!
> 
> [me]  
>  Like, ALONE alone!!
> 
>                                                 [Cinder]  
>                           O, no problems then lol
> 
>                                                 [Cinder]  
>                         Just order smth like what  
>                                     she had @ dinner
> 
>                                                 [Cinder]  
>                             More importantly! Was  
>                          shitley telling the truth??  
>                       R u a lucky (and ded) dog?!

 

                Feeling a Whitley sized muscle cramping in her neck, Weiss begins pacing again. Albeit more out of habit than nerves at this point.

 

 

> [me]  
>  1 how did he get your  
>  number? 2 no and no!
> 
> [me]  
>  what the hell could possibly  
>  be like this monstrosity?  
>  [menu item]
> 
>                                                 [Cinder]  
>                                             o. my. gods.
> 
>                                                 [Cinder]  
>                       That adorable creature ate  
>                                     this whole thing?
> 
> [me]  
>  Yes. It was atrocious, and…  
>  a little attractive.
> 
>                                                 [Cinder]  
>                           HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH  
>                           HAhAHAHhao235n8a2%  
>                                                 
> 
>                                                 [Cinder]  
>                        Sorry to butt in, this is Em  
>                        you made Cinder drop the  
>                           phone and fall down the  
>                            stairs??  But  she  really  
>                           wanted me to send you  
>                                                         this
> 
>                                                 [Cinder]  
>                                           [delivery link]
> 
>                                                 [Cinder]  
>                       We get this all the time for  
>                         late studying. It’s p good.
> 
>                                                 [Cinder]  
>                                          IM ALIVE BBY!
> 
>                                                 [Cinder]  
>                        But yeah, she’ll like that ;)  
>                                   Haa~ave fun ;) ;) ;)

 

                Weiss finally stops her pacing – a little concerned, a little touched, a little reassured. She figures it’s probably time she reevaluates her friends. Except maybe Mercury, Weiss swears she’s heard him predict it _might_ rain while it already was raining – directly in front of him. Weiss considers for a moment, perhaps she had been Regina all along and Ruby was her bus. Then shakes her head because she’s getting way too deep into that metaphor, spotting her empty glass she just shrugs it off.

 

 

> [me]  
>  I don’t appreciate what  
>  all those winks are  
>  insinuating – but thanks  
>  for pushing me in front of  
>  a metaphorical bus.
> 
> [me]  
>  … you da real mvp
> 
> [me]  
>  …
> 
> [me]  
>  Never speak of that ^ or  
>  I’ll kill you
> 
>                                                 [Cinder]  
>                                                             ;D

 

                Weiss smiles fondly before checking the link, only to find that it goes to some terrifying shop downtown which is essentially fair-food, all the time. She reads through every menu option and eventually finds something that doesn’t sound like either a b-movie monster or a stomach ache on a stick and forwards the link to Ruby, with fifteen minutes to go.

 

 

> [me]  
>  How about this?  
>  [delivery link]  
>  My treat.            
> 
>                                                 [Ruby]  
>                                                     OMG
> 
>                                                 [Ruby]  
>                           I LOVE THAT PLACE!!!!
> 
>                                                 [Ruby]  
>                          But u got last night >:|   
> 
>                                                 [Ruby]  
>                                   AND I invited >:o

 

                Weiss smiles broadly and offers Cinder another silent thanks. Leaning over the island she responds.

 

 

> [me]  
>  You can get the next one.
> 
> [me]  
>  Consider it an apology for  
>  making you come all the way  
>  out here.
> 
>                                                 [Ruby]  
>                                           Weeeeiiiiss!
> 
>                                                 [Ruby]  
>                                    No fair! But fine.
> 
>                                                 [Ruby]  
>                                         almost there
> 
> [me]  
>  Thank you. See you shortly.

 

 

                In the cab, Ruby’s phone screams ‘EGG!’ in seal once more signifying another text message.

 

>                                                 [Weiss]  
>                                                      … <3

                And the world seems just a little bit brighter as Ruby squeals, threatening to vibrate off this plane of existence.


	12. ...that's a moray!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A successful lunch date! How successful? Find out below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! A great big thank you to everyone who kept reading, everyone who discovered or rediscovered this story and everyone who just gave it a try! This is the final chapter of this single continuity - I plan to do more in this AU but they won't be as in order or connected. I hope you find it as satisfying to read as I did to write it

               

 

                “Blake, Blake, Blake, Blaaaaake! She invited me to her house for lunch! I’m almost there! She sent me a heart! Blake! What do I do?” Ruby does her best to stress the gravity of her situation without actually screaming over the phone; after the text message it took a moment, but reality set in and she promptly freaked out.

                “Marry _her. Marry her right now – I’ve got a guy I can call who does short notice –_ ”

                “What? No! I’m not, we haven’t! I’m not dressed, I haven’t even asked – well, actually I did already but she didn’t –” Ruby interrupts with an emphatic tirade only to be cut short herself.

                “ _Hahahaha! I’m kidding, Ruby! First – calm the fuck down. Second, just have lunch – it’s not a big deal._ ” Over the line Ruby can hear a definite sizzle.

                “Are you cooking?! Le gasp! I’m jelly.” She figures it couldn’t hurt to focus on something else.

                “ _Haha, yeah. Yang decided to play hooky today,_ ” Ruby hears the sound system start, the opening chords way, way too familiar now, “ _we’re just having a late breakfast_.”

                “Something like that I guess. Guh. Well thanks anyway, Blake.”

                “ _You’re welcome Ru’! You have fun now_!” Ruby makes a properly derisive face in response which goes utterly unappreciated over the phone and Blake hangs up, just on time too, as the cab pulls in to an extended driveway leading up to a _house_. Ruby couldn’t rightfully say it was _just_ a house, but it wasn’t quite a mansion either. What were those called again? The question retreats along with all other immediate thought when she spots Weiss.

                Standing idly, and relaxed, in the open front door while Ruby finishes up with the cab; Ruby swears she’s bearing witness to some earth bound goddess – lazy pants and all. She can totally imagine it, falling to her knees, hollering ‘we’re not worthy!’.

                “For what? Get your butt in here, you’re letting all the indoors out.” Weiss asks around a smile, gesturing for Ruby to hurry forward.

                “I said that out loud didn’t I?” Ruby asks, blushing profusely now but picking up her pace all the same.

                “Unless I can read your mind suddenly? Yeah.” Weiss laughs lightly and suddenly Ruby doesn’t mind the fire in her cheeks. Once Ruby reaches the door they do the awkward dance as Weiss opens her arms for a hug but Ruby goes for a cheek kiss, they try and accommodate the other only to get it wrong all over again. Laughing at the whole of it once again Weiss just stops in the open doorway, arms open and lips puckered. Ruby giggles and complies with the unspoken directions, placing a chaste kiss just so with a great ‘MWAH!’ and falls into a hug. The hug turns in to an impromptu test of strength when one of them squeezes just a little too hard and Weiss thinks that this must be what all those fairy tales about soul mates feel like – something that starts a little by accident that just grows and grows until you’re absolutely giddy, and breathless, and full of joy.

                Loosening up on her grip Weiss stays close to Ruby, she runs a hand over her cheek to push a bit of wild hair behind her ear and follows it in slow, letting Ruby move forward to meet her lips. Weiss moves one arm down around Ruby’s back and feels Ruby’s own meet behind her neck. Smiling into the kiss Weiss starts to walk backwards, bringing Ruby into the house before shutting the door and gently walking Ruby back into it. A little hum and a lip nibble lets Weiss know she’s making good moves. Things start to pick up a bit and Ruby’s hands go a-wandering, before her stomach makes itself heard.

                “Hahaha! Let’s order lunch.” Weiss says, smiling, and not trying very hard to pull away.

                “No lunch! Kisses!” Ruby grumbles against Weiss’s lips, smiling herself, but it seems she really is hungry for real food when her stomach grumbles just as loud.

                “Lunch first, then kisses.” Weiss offers her one more, which she accepts with greedy lips, before dancing away too fast to catch. And this, Ruby thinks, must be what all those stories Yang told her must feel like. All soft love, there before you can possibly even know let alone understand it and the only thing you can really do is hang on to this gift you’ve been given and savor every moment of discovering what’s somehow always been there.

                “You coming? We still have to order, I didn’t want to just presume you’d get the thing most likely to kill a person in one sitting.” Weiss calls, popping back around a wall to check and Ruby laughs.

                “Death’s Buns? Of course that’s what I’m getting! You know me so well!” Ruby starts forward and yeah, this is definitely it.

                “Ugh, why am I even surprised?” Weiss gripes, but the smile on her face and in her voice belies the tone of the words themselves and Ruby laughs. Yeah, Weiss thinks, this has got to be it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

                “So, there we are – barbeque sauce all over Jaune’s tiddies – and Yang,” Ruby takes a second to pat Weiss’s back as she nearly chokes on her drink. Stopping only when Weiss motions to continue.

                “And Yang decides ‘hey, they have lube wrestling and mud wrestling’ –”

                “Oh gods, oh no.”

                “Oh yes, ‘so why not invent a really tasty sport like b-b-q wrastling!’ She used the accent and everything, I will literally never forget this because of what happened after.”

                “It gets worse?!” Finally over her coughing fit Weiss has stopped eating to listen, knowing now that this story is a choking hazard.

                “You’d better believe it. So we’re all there in our swim stuff already and she full on tackles Jaune, just lays him out and now _she’s_ covered in sauce and doing her absolute best to get it on everyone. Well, unbeknownst to us, some idiot on the other side of the lake had gone all My Gal on a beehive and was making it straight for us.” Ruby takes a long sip of her drink and Weiss’s expression becomes steadily more horrified as the microseconds pass.

                “Oh no!” She blurts and shakes her head emphatically.

                “Oh yeah – it’s lucky none of us was allergic, but needless to say the camping trip was cancelled.” Ruby nods definitively and raises her glass as if to offer cheers to the memory.

                “I guess so! Oh that’s awful!” Weiss says and raises her glass as well.

                “But you wanna know the worst part?” Ruby asks ominously and Weiss eyeballs her a little nervously, putting her glass back down.

                “Yang made us all get matching bee tattoos and the puns didn’t stop flying for weeks.” Ruby winks at the end of her sentence and it takes Weiss a few seconds to process before she flings her head back with a groan that quickly turns into chuckles. Ruby laughs along but soon enough they return to eating.

 

* * *

 

 

                “Okay, but like, she’s got this professional persona and it’s so strange because it’s like – ‘Winter, I’ve seen you run through the neighborhood in nothing but a dinosaur onesie and face paint, you’re not fooling anyone.’ Y’know?” Weiss turns to face Ruby on the couch they’ve moved to from eating lunch in the kitchen. Now sharing a pint of ice cream in the sitting room, Weiss does her best to hang on to her spoon all the while needing to illustrate her point with wide gestures. Ruby is holding the pint at the moment and laughing hard around her spoon at the picture Weiss is illustrating with words alone.

                “I know what you mean though! Yang has this whole bad bitch vibe going because she’s captain of the boxing team and they’ve given her some crazy nickname – but the truth is she’s just a soft weirdo who happens to be good at punching things! Sorry if she scared you last night, it’s just a whole complicated – shoot, your suit is still at my apartment!” The mood mellows and Weiss offers her a soft smile.

                “I understand, older sisters can be such worrywarts huh? And don’t worry about it I’m sure I’ll be around again?” Weiss says, and an implied question slips down and sits between them. It’s one thing to feel like you’ve already known this person for ages, like you’re rediscovering a home you thought you’d forgotten, but it’s another thing altogether to really act on it. Ruby takes a moment to consider Weiss, like really consider her, and what she finds is just so comfortable and warm and Ruby can’t wait to learn absolutely everything she can about Weiss for as long as Weiss will allow it. And just like that she makes her decision.

                “Yeah, whenever you want to. If you want to?” She smiles gently and sets the half-empty container on the coffee table and Weiss takes her now free hand, attempting to rub some warmth into it as she checks in with herself. She’s heard the start of her mom’s ‘relationshit’ with Jacques was a bit of a whirlwind and her mother really did believe in their love, but not once was it ever described as anything close to what she feels with Ruby. There’s nothing she wants more than collect every piece of Ruby that Ruby willingly allow, than to give her everything Weiss has to give – so Weiss decided to roll with it.

                “I’d love that.” She smiles back and Ruby’s smile brightens to outshine the sun. Leaning forward Ruby takes Weiss’s spoon off her lap first and puts it with hers in the ice cream before pulling her in. Weiss acquiesces, meeting her halfway. Quickly picking back up where they left off at the door Weiss smiles as Ruby leans back, pulling Weiss over on top of her. With no reason not to give in Weiss just enjoys the flavor of the ice cream on Ruby’s lips and –

                “Wait, that whole thing means we’re dating now – right?” Ruby pulls back to confirm and Weiss just laughs before pulling her back with a,

                “Yes, Ruby, that means we’re dating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's something specific you want to see in the eventuality from this AU why not leave me a comment telling me just what it is :D  
> Thank you again for reading.
> 
> (Sorry I couldn't embed it, but you can thank therandompers for causing this - http;//fav,me/dd7xhz0 - just replace the semicolon and comma with the normal ones)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, the post latched on to my brain and wouldn't let go, but I suppose it'll be nice to have something fluffy to write as well.


End file.
